


Ship Sailing

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [10]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, plus one extra day for October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Amehiko and Chris's relationship, summed up in many parts. [OTP 31-Day Fic Challenge]





	1. "Pet Names"

**Author's Note:**

> More information on the fic challenge here: https://twitter.com/rainytheory/status/1046562388970016768?s=21

“Amehiko,” Chris said, suddenly out of the blue, pulling his eyes away from his textbook to give him his complete attention, “I have been thinking…. You’ve been calling me ‘Chris’ lately.”

“Ah,” Amehiko said. “I suppose I have.”

Chris beamed. “It makes me so happy to hear you say that, every time. But, I just realized… I never reciprocated that feeling.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just… I’ve always called you ‘Amehiko’, ever since we first met. I admit, it was rather bold of me to call you so directly, so soon… But I truly wish to treat you as a colleague, rather than a formal acquaintance.”

“I’m honored that you respect me that much, even back then," Amehiko grinned wryly. "I figured as soon as I shut down your ocean ramble that you would grow to hate me.”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed, his eyes lit with passion. “You and Sora are both so dear to me! _Especially_ you…” His pupils shifted to the side. “And that’s why I’ve been thinking… perhaps I should refer to you with a different, more affectionate name, to symbolize our status as lovers? Just as you already have, with me....”

“You mean, like a pet name?”

He clasped his hands. “Yes, exactly.”

“Oh?” Amehiko smirked. He rested his head against his hand, eyeing Chris with amusement. “Indulge me then. I’m rather curious what ideas popped into that big brain of yours.”

“Well, I have been researching on courtship customs. According to my sources, it's very common for lovers refer to each other in more... humbling ways, to be put it nicely. Then, I was considering, perhaps I may refer to you as... Ame- _chan_ , for now on?”

“'Ame- _chan_ ’?” he laughed softly. “You make me seem like a school kid all over again. Unfortunately, I’ve long reached those prime years to be considered ‘cute’. You’d be lying to yourself otherwise.”

“I see,” Chris said, frowning. He rubbed his chin as he contemplated further. “Then…. Perhaps I may call you, ‘ _mi amor’_?”

“Mee… what?”

“' _Mi amor_ '. My mother would refer to my father as such. It’s a common expression of beau in Spain. It means ‘my love’ in Spanish.”

“Interesting…. But, wouldn’t it be weird to call me the same way your parents refer to each other?”

“Oh,” Chris gasped. “I-I didn’t even consider that… Yes, it would be best not to think of you as my father….”

Chris brainstormed once more. After a few minutes, his eyes widened and he slammed his fist into his palm. “Aha! I got it! Perhaps I may call you, my angler fish? You’re like a light of my life, luring me from the darkness!”

Amehiko raised his eyebrows. He recognized that spark in his eyes. It could only mean one thing—

“You see," Chris immediately began, "the angler fish is a deep-sea creature that uses bioluminescence on its organ, luring prey through the darkness. It’s actually quite fascinating! Scientists still haven’t discovered the truth on how it’s capable of producing that, but some believe—“

“Chris,” Amehiko quickly interrupted before Chris would continue with his spiel, “aren’t you forgetting that whole bit about ‘prey’?” He laughed. “I may take a jab at you every now and then, but I think a bite is going too far. I’m not that heartless.”

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right.”

Chris looked disappointed, but didn’t push it further. Amehiko nearly sighed in relief. Being called a fish would have certainly killed a lot of future moods.

Another awkward period of silence occurred. After a lot of humming and mumbling, Chris finally faced Amehiko once more.

“Then,” he said, sounding less confident than with his previous choices, “how you would feel if I call you… _‘Darling’_ ….?”

As soon as he said that, Chris’s cheeks colored scarlet. Amehiko couldn’t resist mirroring his expression.

It was such a small, simple word, and yet it hit Amehiko's heart like a truck. He wasn’t sure why his cheeks were burning this fervently; if anyone else had said it, he wouldn’t gave a damn. Perhaps it was the way Chris murmured it with a soothing, light voice, staring into his eyes with a look of complete admiration? There was something oddly attractive about it....

Regardless, he just wasn’t ready for that kind of strong feeling, at least not this soon. And judging by Chris’s near gasp at the mere utterance, he didn't look comfortable with it either.

“I-I think,” Chris stammered, facing away, “perhaps it would be best if I just stick with calling you 'Amehiko'….”

“Y-Yeah,” he stumbled in reply. "I think so too."


	2. "Hair"

After some minor cleanup work, Amehiko decided to officially call it a day from 315 Productions. Before leaving, he made a small retreat back to his dressing room to gather his stuff. He strolled at a leisurely pace through the empty, quiet halls, not anticipating any distractions to stall his time.

To his surprise, upon opening the door, he found Chris still lingering inside, still in his Legenders costume. Typically, Chris would have been the first one out the door, wetsuit and all, rushing to the closest oceans he could find, or using up all his free time for research purposes. He didn’t appear to notice Amehiko right away, for his hands were too busy fiddling with his long hair. A hair tie was caught between his teeth, most likely to be used to finish off a ponytail look. Despite the simple setup, however, Chris looked like he was struggling with controlling his long locks in place.

“Need a little help there?” Amehiko said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Amehiko….” Chris turned to face him, a small blush coloring his cheeks. “I’m rather embarrassed to say, but I would appreciate it. My arms are rather sore from today’s production.”

“Sure, I have no where interesting to go right now.”

“Thank you,” Chris said, smiling.

Chris released his hair, letting it drape over his shoulder pads. After placing down the hair tie on the table, he sat at the closest chair. He placed his hands over his lap as he patiently waited for Amehiko to approach him.

“I’m terribly sorry for troubling you over something so trivial,” he murmured.

Amehiko smirked. “A mess is never a trivial matter to me. With these knots from your diving earlier, it’s actually a little soothing to clean it out myself.”

“H-Haha… I’m relieved to hear that.”

Amehiko took a handful of Chris’s silky strands and began brushing them. Having short hair all his life, he wasn’t proficient in styling hair, but as long as all the ends were tied up, it was good enough for him. Oddly enough, he found the task relaxing. His movements with the brush mimicked his handling of a broom, sweeping along a smooth surface. Whatever shampoo he had on painted the picture further, its poignant rosy scent reminding him of a good soap.

Thankfully, his brushing didn’t appear to be rough either. Chris remained unflinching with each comb of the brush, eyes closed. He looked so at peace in fact, that to Amehiko’s surprise, he even began humming.

The melody didn’t sound familiar to Amehiko. It certainly didn’t match any of Legenders’s songs, nor any of 315Pro altogether. He couldn’t even recognize it from the tunes he listened to on his radio during his nightly clean-ups. But whatever it was, it sounded lovely, and with the way Chris’s soothing, delicate murmurs filled up the desolate silence, it made the activity even more captivating.

“Interesting tune there,” he thought to comment, all while maintaining his slow brushing pace.

“Oh!” Chris gasped, breaking away from his trance-like state. “Forgive me. I was just so lost in thought….”

“I don’t mind. I’d rather hear more of it.”

“Ah… It is a lovely song, isn’t it?”

“Sounds almost like a lullaby. I almost feel ready to take a snooze here.”

“It is, in a sense.” Chris gave a tiny smile. “My mother would always sing it to me whenever she brushed my hair like this.”

“Interesting.” Amehiko chuckled. He imagined a tiny Chris being ruffled by his mother yanking off his knots; the image wasn’t too far off his own experience with his mother, and with Chris’s much longer hair, he imagined it would have been worse. “I suppose I can see why. Having this long hair of yours pulled so much as a kid sounds quite bothersome. She probably wanted to make it more enjoyable to you.”

“Oh, no. That was never the case at all. I had no trouble whenever my mother handled my hair. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I’ve had nothing but good memories whenever people do with my hair. Aside from my family, I’ve had many engaging conversations with others, such as Mizushima- _san_ or Hanamura- _san_ when they were eager to style it for me. It really helped strengthen our bonds, I feel.”

“I can see that, actually. Just like us talking about it right now, even.”

“Indeed. Although… when you do it, Amehiko, it feels rather different.”

“Probably because I’m the only one taller than you who does it,” Amehiko teased.

“No. It’s just… I never felt like humming before, until now.” Chris lowered his head a little, hiding a faint blush. “For some reason, only with you, I am suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia… it reminds me of a lot like home, how my mother’s hands would feel. I really enjoy you doing this for me, Amehiko.”

Amehiko felt his lips curling warmly. “You’re tempting me to do it more often, in that case. A little warning though, I might feel tempted to shape next time. Perhaps with a little fish design. I can’t promise it would look good.”

“Really?” Chris craned his neck, beaming. “I’d love that, actually! It would be amazing if you could imitate my hair in the same fashion as your koi fish origami!”

Somehow, it was no surprise that Chris would shamelessly ask for an unconventional hair style. But then again, it was exactly the kind of reason why he was in love with this man. The more he thought it over, the more happy he felt at the prospect.

“If it means talking with you more,” he murmured, closing his eyes, “then of course.”


	3. "Kissing in Secret"

Amehiko avoided looking through the mirror. He knew the truth in plain sight, but facing it boldly always left him unsettled. In the last couple of days, however, he was forced to see his reflection. He looked all around, seeing his hair kept in a stylish hairdo, his cap secured tightly, the headset on the side, and his large, white cloth layering over, defining its color over the rest.

He was an idol, a Kuzunoha clan descendant, a tall, study man built with powers and legacies beyond his fingertips. But a lover? There was hardly a trace of that present.

He only had his heart, and without sharing it with Chris, he was forced to lock it away and pretend it didn’t exist. It was a pill he swallowed bittersweetly, knowing full well the fate in store when he acknowledged that affection buried deep in his heart.

But with each passing day, as their upcoming live approached, it proved increasingly difficult to ignore that hunger for love. It burned whenever their eyes lingered into the others’ pupils for a definite time, or when they stood side-by-side as they waited for roll call, their fingers crumbling at this sides, aching to clasp.

They were busy, he told himself.

He needed to focus, he insisted.

Chris would be willing to wait, he hoped.

He was fine, he lied to himself.

It was the same mantra he told himself every day. He wondered when he would eventually brainwash himself to believe them. Still, he was always the stubborn sort, to his own folly. In spite of his own aching heart, he was resilient and never broke away from that image in the mirror.

But something struck him when he saw Chris perform on stage.

Despite hearing his solo over and over, at that moment, his eyes locked onto him as if he was seeing him for the first time. Chris was bathed with a radiant light, his lips soft and delicate, and his silky hair swaying in a mesmerizing dance. His eyes, now sharpened and focused, captivated the audience, drawing them into his warm beige hues like a dip into the sea. At that moment, this man, who hours ago arrived with seaweed in his hair and was exploding with enthusiasm over a simple design, became the most beautiful person in the world.

Amehiko couldn’t hold back now. His body moved on its own, ignoring the rational impulses urging him to stop, but his heart pulling him onward. As soon as Chris returned backstage, he embraced him, breathing in his scent as if he were smelling a rose. Chris flustered, but murmured in pleasure from the sudden warm contact.

It was a brief moment before Producer would join them backstage to congratulate them, and the staff would lead them out for the next unit's appearance. But he just needed those tiny seconds to kiss him, firmly but tenderly. It was such a quick kiss, but it felt like an eternity.

It was that moment where he finally felt complete again.

 


	4. "One of Them is Sick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a desk conversation in Mstage, where Amehiko really did told Chris to dry his hair, else he'll catch a cold. (And Chris really did say the ocean would keep him warm, wow I love this idiot.)

 

“So,” Amehiko said, sneering, “what happened to the ocean keeping you warm, again?”

“P-Please forgive me,” Chris panted, pulling out his surgical mask momentarily to talk before slapping it back on. Underneath, Amehiko noted how crimson his cheeks were. He was in a complete daze, not even being able to look at Amehiko straight.

Amehiko thought back, in morbid amusement, over how he warned Chris about catching a cold from his deep-diving, and how Chris so confidently insisted that he was fine (and then immediately sneezing right afterwards). Fast forward just a day later, Chris was now eating his own words right in front of him, bedridden and breaking into a coughing fit every minute.

When Chris called in sick, Amehiko knew something was wrong and asked Kaoru to take a peek before work. Upon arrival, Kaoru prepared Chris with medical supplies and instructions for prompt recovery. On the way toward his apartment, Amehiko spotted Kaoru leaving with such a stern look. Before disappearing from sight, Kaoru vented to Amehiko over how much of an “idiot” Chris was to get to that state; had he pushed it any further—he explained through his usual cold, but secretly-concerned manner of speaking—he would have been hospitalized instead. Amehiko couldn’t deny the claim, for the absurd extremes Chris pulled for his ocean-obsession still continued to raise a few eyebrows.

But he was _his_ idiot. So, rather than follow Kaoru to work, he stayed behind and made sure Chris was safe. He couldn’t abandon him when he needed him most. Especially when Chris didn’t hesitate to do the same for him, months prior.

Still, he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

“I know you might think you’re a mermaid at times,” Amehiko said, adjusting the cold wrap on Chris’s forehead.  “But your flesh and blood should indicate that you don’t have any gills. You’re no less mortal than I am.”

Chris pulled down the surgical mask once more. “I couldn’t help it… The sight of the coral reefs was so breathtaking… it was such a rare sight, I was completely mesmerized by its beauty....”

“When a spectacle ‘takes your breath away’, you do realize it’s not literal, right? You heard Sakuraba, after all.”

“Ah,” Chris blushed coyly, crumbling his fingers over the hem of his blanket, “I-I admit, I was foolish….”

“Keep it up, and Producer may have to ban you from any diving for a while. Then that would really be the last sight you see for a while.”

Chris whimpered. “T-That’s so cruel… I would truly feel like a fish out of water….”

“Don’t think I’ll take pity and throw you back in. You flop yourself back into that water.”

“Y-You’re right... It’s my fault. I should have been more careful. I’m so very sorry….”

“No apologies,” he teased, winking. “Just say, ‘Yes, Amehiko- _dono_ , I will obey your every command for now on, without question’.”

“Y-Yes, Amehiko-d—“

The amusement melted from his face. “I was joking,” he interrupted, not wishing to hear those words come out of Chris’s mouth, even if it wasn’t meant to be treated seriously. He wasn’t sure how he’d handle that. He rubbed the back of his neck. “You really are sick to fall for that, huh….”

“I really am sorry though,” Chris murmured, facing away. “Because of my foolishness, you and Sora will fall behind from work… Not to mention, I’ve worried you two and Producer- _san_ …. I’ve caused everyone so much trouble.”

Amehiko frowned. “Stop worrying about us. That’s how you got sick in the front place. You keep placing others—even the non-earthly ones—above yourself.”

“B-But,” he coughed before continuing, “you all are just so important to me… that I—“

“And? Do you fail to realize how vital you are to—“ He caught himself before saying ‘me’. “—the rest of us, as well? A ship cannot sail without its captain nor its crew, as you’d say so yourself.”

“Ah… You’re right….”

 “If you’re truly sorry, then the only repentance you can offer, is to recover. And,” he smirked, “while I’m at it, learn how to dry your hair properly also.”

Chris smiled sheepishly. “I will definitely try my best, then.”

“Good.” He stood up from his chair, digging his hands into his pockets. “Then, I’ll take my leave, and hope you keep your word on that and rest.”

“Thank you very much, Amehiko…You've been so kind to me... I love you.”

 Amehiko froze before he could turn around. Crumbling his lower lip, he leaned over, pressing his head against the cold, wet cloth over Chris’s forehead. He pressed against his warm lips, sneaking his hand and intertwining with Chris’s, damning whatever germs he was catching doing so.

“Amehiko,” Chris hummed into his lips. He tightened his grip on Amehiko, with as much strength as he could muster. His free hand wrapped around Amehiko’s head and collected a few locks of his gelled hair, deepening the kiss.

“Allow me to heal you with this,” Amehiko whispered after he broke off the kiss. He slipped something into Chris’s hand before removing himself and making his exit.

“A-Amehiko,” he heard Chris gasp from behind.

Amehiko said nothing further. He closed the door behind him, then strolled away, smirking.

Chris would be fine. He was a smart, capable man who could recover on his own, without babying him. Amehiko had no fear in leaving him alone, and expected him to bounce back with his ocean rambling as soon as tomorrow. He'd look forward to it.

And with that exorcism charm he left behind in his hands, he will clean up whatever bits of illness lingered over, without his presence.

 


	5. "Interacting with Family Members"

There was something so bizarre about seeing Chris’s mother for the first time. Had Amehiko been introduced to her months prior, there wouldn’t have been any hint of uneasiness; he’d joke around, casually talk, and be at his ultimate comfort with her, as he would with anyone else.

But since he and Chris became a couple, things were entirely different. They knew one day that they would have to break the news to her, but now was not the time. They were still idols, forced to keep their private affairs strictly between the two to preserve their careers. And since parents had this necessity to chatter about their children's affairs, whether it be offline or online, the less she knew, the better.

(He wondered, absent-mindedly, when there would ever be a time that he would be asking her for her son’s hand in marriage instead—an image that he forced himself to believe was purely born out of humor.)

Amehiko heard nothing but praises about her from Chris, but even he had his reservations in how much he should say around her. After all, she was not her son. For all he knew, underneath the pretty face may be a cunning fox hiding, curt and observant, just like his own aunt. And knowing to keep his guard around _her_ , he shouldn’t underestimate Chris’s mom as well, woman or not.

Chris's mother was staying over at a tourist hotel by the seaside, visiting Japan briefly for the holidays. Both Amehiko and Chris made their way through the hotel lobby, being escorted by a bellboy to the first-class suite where she resided. After a few knocks, the door opened promptly.

Mrs. Koron appeared before them. Though she looked to be of middle age, there was no denying that she was Chris’s mother: she was beautiful, with hardly any wrinkles to ruin her features, curly blonde hair to give her a girlish look, and adorned with expensive foreign jewelry.

“Chris!” she exclaimed, beaming.

“Mother,” Chris said, smiling warmly in turn. “It’s so good to see you again.”

They embraced, exchanging pecks on the cheek in greeting. They spoke in lengthy excitement, rapidly catching up on their lives after so long apart. Every so often, an unfamiliar word or phrase was thrown in, most likely something in Spanish. Amehiko almost felt like he was overstepping their personal time, and wondered if he should leave.

Finally, once the adrenaline cooled down, Mrs. Koron turned her attention to Amehiko. “Ah, and who is this…?”

“Kuzunoha Amehiko,” Amehiko introduced.

“Oh! This is… _the_ Kuzunoha- _san,_ from Legenders?”

“Yes,” Chris said, nodding. He looked nervously back at Amehiko. “He is… my coworker.”

She pressed her palm against her flushed cheek. “ _O, ¡qué lindo…!_ ”

She rushed over to Amehiko, and without warning, pulled at his own cheek. Amehiko nearly flinched by the contact. He eyed her awkwardly as she tugged and pulled his face, as if he were some plastic toy.

“M-Mother!” Chris exclaimed, blushing.

“Ah! I’m sorry! He’s just so much more cuter in person!” Finally, she pulled away, and re-adjusted herself. She returned to Amehiko in a more formal manner. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you in person, Kuzunoha- _san_.”

“Pleasure,” Amehiko said, smirking. His cheeks still ached, but he ignored it to play it cool. “I see Koron’s looks certainly didn’t came from nowhere now.”

“You flatter me,” she laughed, waving her hand in gesture. Then, mulling it for a minute, she blinked. “Oh, but wasn’t there another one of your friends, too? I remember he was younger than you....”

Chris fidgeted. “A-Ah, yes, Sora… Unfortunately, he was not able to make it today. I will introduce you to him, at a different time."

Of course, Amehiko knew the truth. Chris secretly wanted his mother to meet Amehiko, as a way to slowly transition him into his life, so should they ever come out as a couple, the shock wouldn't hit so hard. Sora would definitely be a part of that experience as well—but knowing him, he and Amehiko would take control of the conversation as they teased the other, in their odd way of showing friendship.

“I see! Well, please, come in, both of you! I’ll order room service, so we can chat over brunch.”

Chris nodded. They entered into the homely, Western-mixed with Japanese-style suite. Once they removed their shoes and coats, they collectively settled on the sofa, sipping on catered hot tea. More conversation was thrown around, with laughs every so often, as they discussed their day-to-day activities in further depth. The more Amehiko learned about her, the more comfortable he felt. Eventually, he was able to fully lower his guard and freely join in their family chatter.

But the elephant was still in the room, and Chris looked too afraid to touch it. Of course, Amehiko wouldn’t fault him. There was no telling how she would react if the truth was revealed. Would she have a complete 180 turn once she sensed Amehiko was a possible threat to her son’s safety, barely knowing his character?

Still, they couldn’t fool themselves into ignoring it forever. And all it took was one slip of the tongue to spill it out, from Chris, of all people: “I’m so relieved Amehiko was already staying over that night, to calm me down after that mishap.”

Amehiko raised his eyebrow. He shifted his pupils toward Chris. In contrast to Amehiko’s blank surprise, Chris was stunned immediately by what he said, frozen with his cup near his lips. His eyes widened and he gaped in horror.

His guilty expression only made that statement more suspicious. “Staying over?” Mrs. Koron said, tilting her head curiously. “How come?”

Chris took a moment to process what she just said. “I-I… T-That is….”

“Ah,” Amehiko interrupted, casually sweeping in before Chris could make it worse. “I should have explained: I’m actually a janitor. It’s a long story, but let’s just say that cleaning the souls through the arts isn’t my only talent. I can’t ignore my messes, so when I sensed Koron was overworking himself with that assignment, I extended my services to clean his apartment, to bring his submerged mind at ease.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, it was for free.”

Chris looked back at him, gasping, “Amehiko….”

“I see,” Mrs. Koron murmured. Thankfully, despite Amehiko sensing some suspicion bubbling in her, her bright face soothed his fears. “Well, I’m so thankful for you helping my boy, Kuzunoha- _san_! I know my darling Chris well, and I know especially how troublesome he could be when it comes to the ocean. In fact, I remember, when he was eight—the fright he gave my husband and me, when he wanted to ‘join the fishies’ in that aquarium exhibit!”

“A-Ah,” Chris flustered, “Mother, please….”

“Oh?” Amehiko perked up, grinning deviously. He knew it was the last thing Chris wanted to share with him, but of course, Amehiko was never the sort to ignore those egging details. “Now I’m intrigued. Please, enlighten me on this story.”

“A-Amehiko, not you too….”

Mrs. Koron didn’t hesitate. “Well, it all started when—“

Chris buried his face into his hands. Somehow, Amehiko knew he was immediately regretting setting up this meeting in the first place. Amehiko merely chuckled at the thought.

But there was no such thing as a family without some embarrassing stories, was there? Amehiko knew that better than anyone when he accidentally found one with his unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to add in an extra scene where Chris was introduced to Amehiko’s family, just to get both sides of the same coin. But I felt like this drabble was already getting too long as it is. Plus, I had actually wanted to write a full fic covering Amehiko’s family (especially his aunt, I love her to death), so I’ll save that for another day, hopefully.


	6. "Vacation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Implied sexual content warning (I’m menstruating, ok. Also why my writing is kinda weak today unfortunately.)

For the first time, Amehiko joined Chris on his annual vacation to Spain. He met with Chris’s family, and learned about his hometown. Together, they went sight-seeing around the beautiful oceans of Barcelona.

Though there was hardly anyone who could possibly recognize them as Japanese idols, they didn’t take the risk and ddisguised their public identities using hats and glasses. Doing so put Amehiko’s mind at ease. For a moment, looking down at his reflection upon the glistening sea, he almost fooled himself to think he was ‘normal’, in a sense.

On the last day of their vacation, that evening, Chris suggested that they relax at the beach.

Chris chose a spot that was mostly cleared from crowds. He commented how often he hid here when he was younger, just to watch the ocean and contemplate without interruption. They rested over a beach towel, under the cool shade of their umbrella.

There, they had a tiny picnic, sharing bentos. After that was over with, Chris collected seashells to show off to Amehiko. To surprise him, Amehiko then used them to make a quick, makeshift necklace, for Chris to wear. Once their activities were finished, they merely lounged laxly over the towel, enjoying the cool breeze and soft sounds of the waves crashing.

“Amehiko,” he whispered, pulling Amehiko over him for a kiss.

Amehiko easily obliged. The silence as they lip locked was soothing, with only the gentle sound of the waves distilling it. It truly felt like the rest of the world was muted. For a moment there was no idol work, no fame or glory, no careers to stress over every waking second. It was just the two of them, and the thought alone gratified the kiss. He had no reason to hold back in showering Chris was pecks of affection.

They kept their lips locked for what nearly felt like a minute or two, before Chris broke away. He gripped onto the towel harder, his eyes adorned with desire. “Amehiko,” he murmured, blush deepening. “We’re alone, right now….”

Amehiko widened his eyes. Was he suggesting to…? In public, of all places?

His lips curled in amusement. “We sure are.”

“Please,” he murmured, pulling him close.

Amehiko kissed him once more, this time with firmer. Chris wrapped his arms around Amehiko's head, gripping his hair, to deepen it. Their pants from such a heated make-up session were muffled with their mouths. While Amehiko continued kissing him, slowly escalating its intensity, Chris pulled the umbrella closer to shade them. 

They spent the rest of the evening in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this takes place in the timeline so yeah, just take it for what it is and don't keep it in mind for future drabbles/fics


	7. "Holding Hands"

“Shall we go to the Undiscovered World?” Chris would always say, as part of his solo.

The answer, of course, was resounding _"yes"_. Ever since he heard that line months ago, Amehiko thought over how he'd gladly taken that proposal. He'd happily discover whatever continents Chris wanted to cross, for his sake, and in turn, for his own happiness in doing so.

But before doing any of that, he had to learn how to swim first.

Amehiko’s career as a janitor made the transition to idoldom easier than expected; with fast reflexes and limberness to scrub every dirt off the face of the earth, he was able to dance with ease. No matter what choreography the producer commanded, he never failed to miss a beat and delivered with proficiency.

Underwater, however, was a different story. Moving was entirely sluggish, as if he was carrying a thousand weights over him. Without being able to plant his feet on the ground, he lost all sense of balance and struggled to even keep himself afloat. It was a miracle that he didn’t drown right away.

Of course, it was only a miracle because of Chris. Holding his hands, he pulled Amehiko from sinking like a rock, helping him reach the surface. He aided Amehiko slowly, merely pulling him around the water, like a parent helping a child swim with lifeguard equipment. There wasn’t a hint of annoyance or concern in his eyes doing so, however; each splash only magnified the look of complete admiration painting Chris’s expression. Chris looked like he was falling in love with him all over again.

If only he could look at himself, Amehiko thought. Swimming was far more difficult than it seemed, despite his own girth. And yet, the way Chris thoroughly ripped through the waves and moved along with the flow, like a true dolphin, he made it look so damn easy. Somehow, thinking over this, the less silly Chris looked in his wetsuit and diving gear. Amehiko could only watch as if he was looking through an aquarium display, taken aback by all the colorful sights across the glass.

Perhaps, this is what Chris felt whenever he looked at the ocean? He was finally starting to really understand him now.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured, blinking. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon, painting his features with a glowing orange hue. “Is something the matter? Am I going too fast?”

Amehiko smirked. Of course Chris couldn’t see his own reflection. He made a comforting squeeze of Chris’s fingers. “No, you’re doing just fine. Lead onward, teacher.”

Chris smiled warmly.

In truth, Amehiko was already getting a hand of swimming now. He didn’t really need Chris hand-holding him anymore. But, swimming encircled, like lovers embracing for the first time, he just couldn’t let go of him.


	8. "Hugging"

Arriving at 315 Productions early, Amehiko had a few minutes to kill before expecting his unitmates’ to walk in as well. He figured a quick rest would do him some good. He could meditate, and refuel his extrasensory abilities in the interim.

But a quick hard look at the halls interrupted his plans rather abruptly.

The floor was just so unbelievably  _filthy_. There were bits of smudged dirt at certain spots, spilled drinks at the corner, and some small pieces of wood. His sharp eye also detected a faint bit of filth against the walls, even from far away. He wondered what the hell happened last night to cause such a scene.

(He had suspicions that the culprits were most likely Ryu, once again slipping and causing a scene with the dirt, Ken, dropping his mugs on the way to the producer, and perhaps the walls were from a fight between Ren and Takeru. The woods were a mystery, but that could have been backstage hands' work. Just who hired the cleaning staff in this facility?)

Either way, there was no way he could relax now. His mind would never be at ease until it was cleaned up. Even just looking at it, his nose scrunched up in disgust. Sighing, he went to retrieve the janitor supplies from the utility closet and went straight to work.

He polished the floors until it was sparkling clean. He adjusted any mismanaged furniture, and scrubbed through every last bit of filth he could spot. By the time he was finished, the entire area looked like it was brand new.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he raised his mop behind his back and took a gander at all his efforts. It brought him a sigh of relief. He could finally rest now… Though looking at the clock above, it seemed that time had already ran out.

Just on cue, he heard someone approach him from behind, making a ruckus with flopping, wet sounds.

“Amehiko!”

Amehiko widened his eyes. “Koron?” he murmured.

Chris was at the end of the hall, eyes shimmering in excitement. Rather than dress in his casual getup, he looked like he had just emerged from a dive, soaking wet from head to toe. In his hands, however, there appeared to be a tiny tank, where a sea creature swam leisurely.

“I’ve been meaning to show you this fish for a while!” Chris exclaimed. “I was able to borrow it for research purposes. Please, let me show you!”

Chris dashed over, dripping puddles on the once-perfect floor along the way. His sandals squeaked with each step.

“Wait,” Amehiko said, raising his eyebrows. With the floor at this state, if Chris kept going, then— “Don’t run, or you’re gonna—“

Too late.

With a loud gasp, Chris slipped against the polished floor. The tank quickly flew up into the air.

“Careful!”

Swiftly, Amehiko dropped his mop and moved as fast as he could. He caught Chris in his arms and curtailed his plummet to the floor. Instinctively, it should have been enough. But remembering what Chris brought as well, his reflexes kicked in once more. With an extended hand, he caught the tank before it too fell to the floor, making even more of a mess spilling.

Amehiko let out another relieved sigh. He pulled Chris closer and tried to balance him. “You alright?”

Chris gazed back at him with widened eyes, flustering. “F-Forgive me. I was careless….”

Amehiko smirked. “You were just too excited, huh? Don’t go killing yourself over it though. I’m sure whatever you have to say, I can just approach you from a safe distance.”

“Ah, yes… Thank you very much, Amehiko….” Chris gasped. “Ah! My tank…!”

“Already a step ahead of you,” Amehiko said. He reeled back his arm and showed the tank, safely snugged in his palm, to Chris.

Chris gaped. “You saved it too… You’re truly incredible, Amehiko.”

“Well,” he chuckled, “if I’m saving you, I knew your physical body wasn't enough to count. I'd have to save every bit of you, including the ocean part of you.”

“Amehiko….” Chris blushed.

Amehiko ceased laughing. It finally occurred to him: Chris was in his arms. It was a comforting thought, having him so close, even when he was soaking his clothes and smelling like saltwater. But at the same time, it was a little _too_ close. He wondered when he should finally move away and awkwardly brush off the public contact. Maybe Chris was hoping he would too.

But to his surprise, Chris only held him closer. He tightened his clutch over Amehiko’s back, and rested his head over his shoulder. Eyes closed, he hummed in bliss.

“Thank you so much Amehiko,” Chris murmured. “I’m so happy to have you. You’re truly a blessing to me, every day.”

Amehiko widened his eyes, taken aback from the sudden affection. Where he was ready to hide away or feel like he was overstepping, Chris didn’t hesitate to express himself. To this day, Amehiko still was not used to having such unconditional love. 

And yet, he would never grow tired of it, only craving more. Even if he didn't felt like he deserved it, he couldn't deny his own happiness over it. Whatever stranger feelings stirred within him, he was glad Chris made him finally experience it.

Once the shock wore over, he reciprocated the hug.

“You saved me too,” he murmured, leaving a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.


	9. "Watching the Other Sleep"

The radiant shine of daybreak finally broke Amehiko from his slumber. He stirred lazily, trying to shake off the grogginess and bring his mind back to reality.

As expected, he found Chris in his arms, his warm body pressed against his chest. A bit of disheveled hair clung onto Amehiko’s bare skin, nearly getting caught on his mouth. Chris slept peacefully, making only the softest puffs of breaths with each rise and fall of his chest. With the dawn light reflecting off the window, his hair looked shimmering, only intensifying his beauty.

Amehiko smiled. It was a rare treat to see him asleep. Typically, it was Chris always up and about as soon as Amehiko woke up, already fully dressed and ready to go diving. But whether it was from yesterday’s work (or last night’s… fatigue), Chris slept longer than expected.

Though, speaking of which, he should wake him up now. If he was going to go diving, he better do it now, before they head to work. He reached for Chris’s frail shoulder, ready to give him a nudge.

Chris shifted in the bed, turning in the opposite direction. “Ah,” he murmured, most likely still in a sleep state. His eyelids trembled. “Please… I’m sorry.”

Amehiko widened his eyes, withdrawing his hand.

“Don’t look,” he continued. “Ly….”

His words trailed off with a snooze.

Amehiko frowned. Was he having a nightmare? Going by his slurred words alone, it didn’t paint a pretty picture. He knew Chris was always self-conscious about his appearance… was something in his dream bringing back horrible memories? It would explain the “ly” part, perhaps meaning “lying”.

He closed his eyes, trying to sense any negative waves around him. If he spotted even a speck of it, he would do whatever he could to cleanse those bad thoughts right away. He tried to focus, to not miss anything.

To his surprise, however, there was no dark aura surrounding Chris. He blinked his eyes open in bewilderment.

“Ah,” Chris murmured once more. His wincing face turned to a smile. “I have my… camera, please show me your colors now…. Lion’s Mane Jellyfish- _san_ ….”

Oh.

In retrospect, he should have expected Chris to be having an ocean-related dream. Amehiko let out a tiny sigh of relief.

He decided to not disrupt Chris from his dream. Whatever he was dreaming about, he seemed pretty happy about it. Besides, he was already diving anyway, in his dreams.


	10. "Getting Lost Together Somewhere"

Today was a horrible day to go diving. Though, to be fair, that was mostly the weatherman’s fault. He described the day as sunny, clear skies, with no chance of rain whatsoever. Instead, Amehiko and Chris found themselves surrounded with fog. In the middle of the ocean, no less.

A simple free-time activity, spelunking through the seas, quickly turned sour. Already, they had driven their boat far from shore. There was no lighthouse in sight, nor any emergency ships nearby.

They were truly lost.

Chris looked dreaded the longer their boat drifted aimlessly. He kept turning and looking through his binoculars, hoping for any small, murky sign of hope. After what felt like an eternity, Chris let out an exasperated sigh and lowered his binoculars.

“This is all my fault,” he murmured, eyes downcast.

Amehiko was merely slouching over the stern. “If anything, I’d say the weatherman's to blame. One could possibly get a lawsuit at this rate.”

“But it was my idea to come here."

"You couldn't have predicted this, Chris."

"I—" Chris looked away, "In a way, I could have. The ocean is an ecosystem; there’s signs for any kind of weather if you observed closely enough. The cries of seagulls, the shift of waves, even the moon phases….” He bit his lower lip. “If I had been more careful, we could have avoided this entirely.”

Amehiko eyed him. “If you truly feel that way, then use that as your judgment.”

“What do you mean?” Chris blinked.

“You live and breath the ocean like air. If there’s anyone who can get us out of this, it would easily be you, Chris.”

“But….”

Amehiko smirked. “I trust your sense of direction better than anyone. Kitamura and I may have our strengths in the arts, but we don’t hold a candle to your navigation skills. You’re practically like a captain of this ship. We’re just the crew.”

“Amehiko….” He paused. Finally, he smiled. “I’ll try my best then!”

Fueled with determination, Chris rushed back to the bow of the boat. Rather than use his binoculars, he closed his eyes. It was like he was closing off all his senses, all except the gentle sounds of the waves. The wind carefully picked up his silky strands, blowing backwards.

He kept meditating for several minutes. Finally, Chris opened his eyes wide. He pulled out his compass from his pants and glanced at it. “Aha!” he exclaimed. “I found it! We should head southeast instead! If my hearing is correct, there should be rocks nearby, meaning there's land!”

“There you go,” Amehiko said, smiling. "See? I knew you could do it."

"Thank you for believing in me, Amehiko!"

Excitedly, Chris turned the wheel toward that direction. He looked far more confident than ever before, keeping his hands on the wheel despite not needing to direct it anywhere else.

Amehiko moved back into the boat, lying down over a blanket where Chris bundled food and other supplies. He rested his head against the pillow, looking at Chris from afar.

“It’ll be a while before we reach shore,” he said, extending his hand, inviting Chris over. He smirked devilishly. “Why don’t we rest in the meantime?”

Chris suddenly blushed. He shifted bashfully. But it only took a few seconds of hesitation before he broke. “Alright,” he murmured.

Chris pulled away from the wheel and joined Amehiko’s side. His cheeks were still crimson as he eyed Amehiko, panting small breaths.

They were alone, after all. No wonder Chris was nervous. They had no fears of anyone disrupting them from expressing their love. Even physically.

But, that wasn’t what Amehiko had in mind. He merely laughed and pulled Chris into an embrace, resting his head against his sweater. He sighed in bliss, as if he was resting over the best pillow in the world. His hands kept still, never daring to go elsewhere and escalate from a simple cuddle. Feeling relieved, Chris smiled and returned the affection, squeezing him tighter.

They were lost, but at least they were lost together.


	11. (Special) "Chris's Birthday"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Chris's Birthday (10/11). This was inspired by a 2017 fan comic with a similar premise.

“Koron. Let’s go to the aquarium. Together.”

Chris blinked rapidly. “Eh? What brought this on…?”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow. “What’s the issue? Unless suddenly you don’t want to go?”

“I-It’s not that,” Chris crumbled his fingertips, “I’m just surprised by the sudden offer.”

“Ah, is Chris- _san_ sick?” Sora added, tilting his head. “Not jumping at such a perfect, ocean-related opportunity… it is very strange~”

“Of course not! I’ve been wanting to go with the two of you for such a long time! But—"

Amehiko dug his hands into his pockets. “Then let’s go. It’ll close soon at this rate.”

“That’s right~” Sora said, nodding. “After all, we have nothing to do right now. And if it makes Chris- _san_ happy, then that’s always good~”

Chris widened his eyes. “Amehiko… Sora….” He averted his gaze for a moment, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Was he holding back tears, Amehiko wondered.

After a brief pause, Chris looked back at them. “Yes!” he exclaimed, rushing over to snatch both their hands. “Let’s go!”

Sora smiled his Cheshire grin. Amehiko smirked as well.

Even if it was merely a trip to the aquarium, they made sure their time spent was remarkable. Instead of just watching the fishes, letting Chris speak breathlessly about every sight, Amehiko observed Chris and the whole exhibition carefully. When he saw something that caught Chris’s eye, he addressed it right away, no matter what. And Sora would always follow suit, even if Amehiko wasn't sure it was as whole-heartedly.

When he saw Chris tightened his knuckles at the sight of a large whale plushie, he bought it for him right away.

When Chris smiled at the children playing with fish masks, Amehiko offered to wear them for a quick photo-shoot. Sora hesitated before joining them, but forced himself to bear his smile, in spite of his own flustering in wearing such a ridiculous costume.

Even during a show, Amehiko quietly struck a deal with the family in the front row seats and offered to switch with them. (Producer would have a heart attack at the bill, but he’ll worry about that at another time.)

As night approached, the aquarium got emptier and quieter. They spent a peaceful time at last, merely watching the sea creatures swim about. Chris’s eyes were glued to the glass window. Rather than lecture his friends, he kept moving and spotting each and every animal.

“Oh,” Chris suddenly said, looking back at the two. “I’m terribly sorry. It didn’t occur to me how late it was….”

Amehiko shrugged. “It’s no problem.”

“The bags are rather heavy,” Sora said, closing his eyes, “but we don’t really mind~"

“That makes me so happy to hear. For a moment, I thought I was going too far, never considering you two as I took every offer, like collecting seashells without checking to see if a hermit crab was inside….”

Sora tensed at that last bit. Amehiko shot him a look and sensed he was getting nervous. Calmly, he waved his hand. “Of course not,” he said. “It’s rare for us to hang out together like this, so we wanted to make sure it was worth it. Isn’t that right, Kitamura?”

“That’s right~” Sora said, the fear finally cooling down from his face.

“That’s such a relief to hear," Chris said. "I can’t thank you two enough for everything you did for me today.”

Chris pulled away from the glance to face them, beaming. “Thank you so much, Amehiko. Sora. You both are truly so important to me, just like the ocean!”

It was such a warm smile that both Amehiko and Sora couldn’t help mirroring that radiance.

Still smiling, Chris returned his attention back to the fish tanks in front. He suddenly caught interest at a tank further down the hall. He wandered toward that direction, while Amehiko and Sora remained in place.

“Chris- _san_ really has been busy with his research~” Sora said, laughing softly. “I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten the hint yet~ We are being rather suspicious, after all~”

Amehiko chuckled as well. “That guy never changes. But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“It wouldn’t be the Chris- _san_  we know and appreciate if he was any different~”

There was a pregnant pause before Sora spoke again. He shifted his pupils back at Amehiko.

“Amehiko- _san_ , it’s getting rather late though~ By the time we leave, we may oversleep for work tomorrow~ Isn't it about time we tell Chris- _san_ the real reason why we're here?”

For a moment, Amehiko didn’t hear him. His eyes never left from Chris. He watched Chris’s smile being reflected against the tanks, the light illuminating over him and bringing a pretty sheen over his already-pretty features. He felt like a lovestruck teenager, pining for him from afar, while his heartbeat rang in his ears.

“Ah,” he finally murmured, mulling over Sora’s words. He tightened his grip on the gift bags snuck behind his back. He heard some shuffling noise near Sora, most likely doing the same. “Just a little while longer...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this intro is sort of a throwback to my first AmeChris fic, where Chris asked Amehiko first. Relationship development!


	12. "Having a Lazy Day"

Amehiko hated summer times.

He was never the sort who could handle heat well. As a man who despised messes, heat was his worst enemy when it came to it. Heat forced people to perspire and stain clothes against their will, as well as causing people to become so lazy and not put any effort into cleaning up after themselves.

Heat also made it difficult for him to do the job for them.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Chris wanted to hang out together at the beach. Initially, the plan was for Chris to go diving, while Amehiko assisted him in handing necessary supplies or retrieving important findings from Chris. But with the intensity of the sun’s rays casting overhead, Amehiko barely had the strength to even sit up. Dripping with sweat from head to toe, soaking his tank top, he hid under the cool shade of their umbrella for sanctuary. And he had absolutely no desire to get out of there.

“Amehiko.”

Amehiko looked up. He squinted his eyes, trying to distinguish Chris from the blinding light of the sun. It was hard to see his face, but he was able to make out the closest thing in front of him: a water bottle.

“Here,” Chris said, smiling. He offered the dripping bottle closer to Amehiko.

“Thanks,” he replied in exasperation.

He slowly snatched the bottle and gulped it down. Its icy-cold contents flushed down his overheated body, bringing momentary relief. He kept gulping until the bottle crunched up from inhaling, empty. Disappointed that it didn’t last longer, he crushed the rest of it with his palm and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed.

Chris blinked. “You must not be feeling well to litter like that….”

“I’m a mortal man,” he said. “Even I have my moments of weaknesses…. It just so happens to be nature’s worst kind of blinding rage.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Chris frowned. He reached for the fan that Amehiko had prepared in his bag and waved it toward his direction.

“Don’t let myself stop you from being you,” Amehiko muttered, nevertheless relishing the short, swift beats of cool air. “Enjoy your dives, in my absence.”

“I would, but… I also just can’t leave you alone like this, Amehiko. I wish I can do more to help you.”

Always thinking of others. Amehiko couldn’t help curling a tiny smile. “I will fight on. Don’t stress yourself over me.”

“Ah!” Chris suddenly exclaimed, freezing his fanning, much to Amehiko’s distress. “I know! Why don’t you join me in the ocean! A quick dive into the ocean could easily cool you down!”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Amehiko chuckled, “I can barely stand up on my own, Koron. I think I would melt before I can even touch those pretty waters. Perhaps Kitamura would call fancy calling myself a witch.”

“Oh… I see.”

Amehiko waved his hand, shooing Chris. “Just go on without me. Perhaps in a few hours, once the sun sets, I’ll be back on my feet.”

Chris frowned once more. He shifted his feet, looking indecisive whether to abandon Amehiko or not. His eyes held his gaze at the sparkling ocean, which looked tempting with its smooth waves and clearness. Amehiko knew in his heart that Chris would continue diving, and yet, he didn't mind in the slightest. He just hoped Chris could go now, before it was too late to even do that much.

Instead, Chris plopped himself right beside Amehiko.

Amehiko raised an eyebrow. “Koron?”

Chris didn’t pay attention to him. He retrieved a cloth and dosed it with another water bottle. Smiling, he placed the wet cloth over Amehiko’s burning forehead.

“What about your dives?” Amehiko said, still gaping.

“The ocean will never leave my side,” Chris said, closing his eyes and almost humming. “Whether I go now or later, it wouldn’t matter. But you’re just as important to me, Amehiko... So, for the moment, I’d much rather stay with you, for as long as I can.”

He clasped his hands with Amehiko’s, which rested over the blanket. There wasn't a single hint of doubt in his face, which both surprised and warmed Amehiko's heart.

Amehiko smirked. “You really are something….”

“I'm really not,” Chris laughed. “But, as you say so yourself, even I have my lazy days.”


	13. "In a Fairytale" (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a fairytale but turned into a fantasy story, OOPS. I know it would have been easier to just rip off "The Little Mermaid" entirely but I don't like to do that so uh... have a very off-course derivation of it instead. This is also a variation of the Ice Kingdom mobage event.

At the first sign of snow, King Sora decreed that it was finally winter. He then gathered his squadron of knights, the Caretakers, as he named them, and sent them on their annual mission: to clean up after the effects of summer, to strengthen the Ice Kingdom with stronger ice walls­­­—no matter the cost. Even if it meant disrupting the ecosystems underneath the water.

Amehiko, of course, was made Knight Commander, having the strongest ice spells of the entire Kingdom, bar their monarch himself. It was a gift from birth that brought him all the wealth and power he could obtain; though, truth be told, it wasn’t the life he fancied. He had much rather be like his father, fighting wars and helping others, not cleaning up the messes afterwards.

Still, the much-younger king was a fickle kind of guy. So he went along this path, just so he didn’t have to hear his nagging.

It was a rather monotonous job: all he had to do was cast out a spray of freezing magic from his palm, and anything in contact would freeze right away. The ocean, unfortunately, was a wide terrain that would take months just to cover one quarter of the globe. Occasionally, there was conflict from opposing kingdoms, but most of the time, it was mainly walking and casting magic.

Amehiko let out a yawn. The sky was dark. He knew it would be best to return home for now, being so bored and tired, but he was just almost done. He never liked to leave things incomplete.

He kept moving, his mind listless. It was very quiet, with the only noise being from the calm waves of the water, as well as his own magic. Just, then, suddenly, he heard the sound of splashing.

More alert, he blinked back his fatigue and took a careful glance around him. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a fin. A sea monster, most likely from the Sea Kingdom. In other words: an enemy, who threatened to retaliate from his frost magic.

Amehiko kept his hand on the hilt of his ice lance, readying for any counterstrike. He could easily kill them with one stab, but he also couldn’t underestimate them. If he let his guard down for even a second, he would end up severely injured, or worse, dead, like many other Caretakers before him.

He heard another splash. There was a shadow at the suspicious spot, which grew larger with every pressing second. With his sharp reflexes, narrowing his eyes, Amehiko struck toward the shadow’s center.

Before he could strike, the threat emerged to the surface… Only, except of being a sea monster, it was a merman. Amehiko halted his assault.

The merman was remarkably beautiful, with long, sandy-blond hair that draped his nude shoulders. He looked slender, yet not scrawny, making an hourglass figure with his large blue tail-fin. Of course, all mermen were gorgeous: according to the tales from his kingdom, it was their greatest weapon, to seduce people into the ocean and lure them to their deaths.

Realizing his dangerous hesitation (and cursing himself from for falling for their tricks), he prepared to attack the merman once more. But oddly enough, the merman made no effort to fight back. Instead, he watched helplessly.

“Please, don’t!” the merman cried.

Amehiko stopped, tightening his grip on the hilt. “And why should I not kill you right now?”

The merman frowned. “I am not begging for my own life… I am only imploring you to please stop hurting the ocean with your dangerous magic.”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow.

“If you must kill me, then please do so. But I only ask, if you could leave my friends and family under the sea alone.”

“Sorry, but I don’t negotiate with outsiders. I have my own friends and family to support, meaning yours will have to go.”

“But why? How could you prosper through the suffering of so many wonderful people?”

Amehiko clenched his teeth. He didn’t wished to be reminded of his failed dream: that rather than defend loved ones from invaders, he was forced to slaughter everything in the name of glory, including the innocents.

“Listen,” he hissed, “I don’t particularly care about the politics of our world. But a job’s a job, and I must follow orders. If you’re going to stand in my way, then fight.”

“I won’t fight back.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “I could kill you right here, and right now, you know.”

“I refuse to harm you.”

“And what of the sea creatures you want to defend?”

The merman shook his head. “If I fight back… then everything I tried to achieve would be lost. You see the Sea Kingdom as only enemies, so why should I further that thought and become the image you paint us as? I wish only to prove the beauty of the ocean, to show you that we are worth preserving.”

The bold response nearly took Amehiko aback. It was almost unheard of, to see a pacifist sea creature. He wondered, was he even the only one….?

He ceased that line of thinking right away. Any doubts would only cause trouble for him in the long run.

Besides, he had to remember that this was a merman speaking. Amehiko knew he was merely trying to seduce him, through both his looks and sweet words. And once he had Amehiko where he wanted him, his true colors would reveal as he kills him. Amehiko couldn’t risk that chance.

Amehiko held his lance back. He prepared to strike, all while secretly hoping that the merman would finally defend himself, and make it a more justifiable course of action.

The merman stayed still, however. Instead, his eyes widened once more. “Watch out!” he shouted.

Amehiko froze. Just then, he heard a large splash from behind. He turned around and also gasped.

A mammoth-sized shark emerged from the water, bearing its large, teethy grin. It aimed right at Amehiko, with pure intention to kill written all over its face. It splashed over the sheet of ice and headed straight to knock him over and eat him. He was too big, and appeared too sudden, that Amehiko had no time to cast his magic.

The shark bite onto his arm and pushed him into the water. It then chased after him into the depths, to rip him to shreds. Unable to breathe, not to mention bleeding all over, Amehiko didn’t even have the strength to fight back. He kept slipping into the water, feeling his lungs crushed.

Ah, so this is how he would go. Alone, and in terrible pain as soon as that shark attacks him once more.

Somehow, he accepted this fate. It was the only way he could atone for all his crimes. He only hoped that his old friend, King Sora, would forgive him for his failure. He closed his eyes peacefully.

Then it went black.

But eventually the light returned. Slowly gaining awareness back to his body, feeling the ache but strangely not bleeding anymore. He could also feel hard ice pressed against his back. Yes, he was definitely alive still. But how?

Amehiko opened his eyes.

The merman was looking back at him, caressing Amehiko's face. Under the moonlight, his features only magnified. The way he looked back at him, distressed, made his face look softer than ever before.

Locking eyes with Amehiko, the merman sighed in relief. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he murmured, smiling warmly.

Amehiko blinked back to reality. “W-Wha,” he coughed out the water in his lungs, “what happened…?”

“I pulled you away from that shark and healed you with my magic.”

He checked his arm, where he should have been nearly torn asunder. It was still in one piece, with the blood dried up already. “You… saved me…?”

“Of course. I couldn’t let you die.”

Amehiko was stunned speechless. “Why?” he blurted out at last. “I was about to kill you….”

“You’re still a part of my world, even from a separate kingdom. I would do whatever I can to protect the ocean, without the means of violence. We all would coexist better that way.” He narrowed his eyes. “My comrade… He saw you as a threat and tried to protect me. I appreciate his intention, and ask that you forgive him. But seeing him strike without any hesitation… I do not want to be that person, ever. I would be no different than those I defend against.”

“You… really are something, huh,” he forced himself to laugh. He mechanically sat up, smirking. “I was going to kill you, but… maybe I’ll listen to you, for once. To return the favor, of course.”

The merman gasped. “Do you truly mean it?”

“I can’t promise to suddenly stop my work, even if I do some talking with the king. But at the very least, for today, I’ll leave you and your friends alone. It’s getting late anyway.”

The merman smiled. “Thank you so much. I’ll do my part as well, to convince you to give my people a chance.”

"Go right ahead then."

His smile never fading, the merman turned to leave Amehiko and return back to the water. Before he could leap in, a thought struck Amehiko.

“Wait,” he said, snatching the merman’s arm.

The merman looked back, his hair flowing to his side.

“Your name. What is your name?"

“My name… is Chris,” he said softly.

“Chris….” It had a nice ring to it. "Mines is Amehiko. I'll only share with you in turn for giving me yours."

"Thank you again, Amehiko...."

His smile was now glowing. Amehiko released his arm, letting him dive back to the ocean. He splashed along the waves and swam further toward the horizon.

“Chris,” Amehiko murmured, looking down at his hand.

Even if he was a merman, his hand still felt like that of a human, with flesh and blood and all. And his heart… perhaps even stronger than one. Perhaps there was some merit to his words after all.

He hoped to see him again. This time, perhaps, as friends, instead of enemies.

 


	14. "Geeking Out Over Something"

During their free time, Amehiko and Chris went to the local aquarium. At one point, Chris made a dash toward one particular tank.

“Amehiko, look!” he exclaimed, nearly bustling with excitement for what was displayed.

Amehiko casually strolled beside him and took a hard glance. At first, he was dumbfounded by what Chris was showing him. The tank was mostly empty, save for some fishes swimming at a distance. Upon a closer examination though, he finally detected what Chris was signaling: starfish, over various colors and sizes, laying over the bedrocks and sand.

“Starfish, huh?” Amehiko said. “Now who invited Dramatic Stars here…?”

“Not just any starfish! These are the ochre sea stars, imported straight from the coast of America!”

Amehiko noticed that glint in his eyes. He decided to entertain that thought, though knowing full well Chris would go off regardless. “And what makes these so special? Educate me, professor.”

“I’m glad you asked!” Chris said, cheeks burning as he grinned. “Just recently, many of them suffered from a plague, known to scientists as the sea star wasting syndrome. They just dissolved without warning. We believe it may have been the result of global warming. Many of them had perished from it, but oddly enough, a number had survived. It’s speculated to be natural selection, for the gene pool—”

Amehiko raised his eyebrows as he saw the starfish crawling away over the seabed, hiding itself among the distant reefs until it was completely out of sight. Chris didn’t appear to notice though, since his eyes were closed as he kept flapping his gums.

He figured to try to get Chris’s attention, before he embarrassed himself. “Koron.”

Chris didn’t make any indication that he heard him. He kept talking a mile a minute. “—for you see, the genetics were only reflecting the survivors of its kind, so researchers are testing to see what triggered its response that descended to their children. In my scientific opinion—”

“Koron,” he said again, a little firmer this time.

“—it’s rather remarkable, is it not? The ocean is always changing in the blink of an eye and we don’t even realize it. In fact, Amehiko, did you know that—”

He was forced to raise his voice now. “Koron!”

The sudden volume left Chris frazzled, eyes widened. He blinked rapidly. “Y-Yes?”

Amehiko pointed to the glass. “It’s already gone.”

“What?” Chris darted his eyes to where Amehiko was pointing. Once the realization dawned on him, he made a pouting face. “Oh dear… It appears so."

“I think your rambling probably scared the little guy away,” Amehiko chuckled. “Perhaps that’s how they survived dissolving?”

“Nngh… I-I suppose you’re right.” Sighing, he looked back at Amehiko. “I’m terribly sorry, Amehiko. I should have listened sooner before speaking so fruitlessly like that. I know I have a bad habit of talking excessively, not paying attention to anything. It’s something that I’m trying to work on, but—”

Amehiko interrupted him once more, this time with a kiss. It was brief, but firm, enough to stun Chris again, while not drawing strangers' eyes to them.

“I don’t mind one bit,” he said, smirking. “You’re rather cute when you’re geeking out over something like that. You're welcome to talk all you want; I'd be entertained regardless."

Chris flushed, finally giving a tiny smile. “A-Amehiko… Thank you very much.”


	15. "Teaching Each Other Over How to Do Something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like Chris is taught something skill-based, and Amehiko is taught something... not that.

“Just like that,” Amehiko murmured near Chris’s ear, “move your hands this way.”

He took Chris’s hand and guided it down at a snail’s pace. Chris kept his eyes trained on their hands, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. Halfway through, Amehiko released them, letting Chris work down on his own.

“This is much harder than it looks,” Chris said, laughing awkwardly.

“It takes some practice, but you’ll get used to it eventually.”

“It’s incredible how you manage to do it so effortlessly….”

“Well,” he chuckled, “when you’re living a life full of training like I had, you’d have a lot of free time by yourself. I was self-taught on it. Making origami helped put my mind at ease, especially when I wasn’t used to handling all those negative emotions when I was young.”

“I see….”

There was a tone and look of pity from Chris. But Amehiko only felt uncomfortable receiving that. He didn’t consider his life worth that emotion, nor did he wished to dwell further into this depressing-in-retrospect topic. He quickly changed the subject before Chris could address it again. “Let’s continue now. Show me what you got.”

“I’ll try,” Chris said, nodding. He opened the paper wide, revealing all the edges creased, and folded it in a cookie-cutter matter. “Like this?”

Amehiko examined it carefully. “Good. Now fold it back the opposite way.”

Chris obeyed.

"You're almost there now," Amehiko said, smiling.

Chris beamed. “Ah, I almost could make up the shape of the whale now! I'm so excited to finish this! Soon, I'll be able to share ocean origami with children and educate them this way!"

"Better finish this one first before jumping to that huge step."

"Yes! I'll try my best, Amehiko, so please continue watching over me!"

Amehiko laughed once more. Then, he quickly fell silent as he observed Chris's handiwork. Chris’s origami wasn’t perfect by any means—his professional eye catching a few slightly-crooked lines—but it didn’t appear to be a mere amateur’s first attempt either. He followed Amehiko’s step-by-step directions precisely to the T, and made sure each fold was as neatly aligned as he was taught.

It brought an odd sense of pride to him. He felt like a teacher, watching his student study hard for an exam and pass with flying colors. Watching Chris’s serious expression as he worked, like the assistant professor he once was, warmed his heart immensely. Seeing Chris from the side, with his hair draped around his pretty face and making faint murmurs from his soft lips, only intensified those sappy feelings.

He hugged Chris tighter. If he wasn’t behind Chris, wrapped securely underneath his arms, he would have felt inclined to kiss him right here and then. At the very least, he could show his affection through emotional support as he continued making the origami.

Chris turned the sheet over. As soon as he did, suddenly, he flinched back, yelping.

“What’s wrong?” Amehiko said, quickly checking on his condition. “You all right?”

“I’m sorry for my sudden outburst,” Chris murmured, calming down now. “I made a papercut just now.”

Amehiko let out a sigh of relief. “Ah, so that’s it.”

Chris hissed as he examined his hand. Though he brushed off the intensity of the pain, the cut looked deep. It was bright and brimming, its crimson color contrasting vibrantly against his light skin.

“Looks more than just a simple cut,” Amehiko said, frowning. “Better put a bandage before proceeding.”

“I would, but… Unfortunately I ran out just yesterday. I foolishly didn't think I needed to buy more right away." He sighed. "I’ll just wash it off with water until it stops stinging….”

Amehiko’s frown deepened. “Let me see it.”

“Huh?" Chris blinked, dumbfounded by the blunt statement. "It’s fine, really. Please don’t concern yourself….”

“Just give me your hand, Chris.”

“A-Alright….”

Chris raised his arm, drawing it near Amehiko. Upon closer examination, the bleeding looked even worse. He wondered why Chris’s hands were so brittle to leave such a cut, only then quickly remembering that this was _Chris_ ; most likely, his hands were chapped from his frequent and lengthy dives, in the middle of autumn no less.

Rather than let Chris pull away from him to wash it, he decided to heal it the old fashioned way. He put the injured finger close to his mouth and, without any hesitation, licked it.

“A-Amehiko!” Chris gasped, trembling. “Y-You don’t need to…!”

Amehiko ignored him. He sucked off the blood, licking around the finger until it no longer felt drenched in his mouth. With each consecutive lick, Chris’s face colored a shade darker. By the time he was finished, Chris was as red as a tomato.

Amehiko put away his hand, licking his lips to wipe away any excess blood. He raised an eyebrow at Chris's unexpected reaction. “Is something the matter?”

It took a moment for Chris to break out from his fluster. “I-I’m just….” He swallowed hard, his eyes still in daze. “I’m just surprised you did… _that_ … Y-You could catch germs that way, Amehiko....”

Somehow, that didn’t sound like that was the main reason Chris was protesting. His guilt-ridden expression didn't help matters either.

“Ah, is that so,” Amehiko teased, his lips curling with morbid amusement. “For a moment, I thought you had developed a liking to that. Perhaps you’re not the only one learning something new today.”

Chris opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself after a garbled utter. He tried again, but failed once more. His confidence deflated in an instant.

“L-Let’s just move on,” he stammered at last, quickly changing the topic.


	16. "Needing Each Other"

Amehiko woke up to the unexpected sound of his phone buzzing. Groggily, he reached for his phone, charging by his dresser, and sluggishly pulled it close. Through blurry vision, he took a quick glimpse on his screen. Oddly enough, the buzzing was not from a LINE message notification, which he would occasionally receive from Sora (does that boy ever sleep, he wondered), but a phone call. Though his sleepy eyes couldn’t discern the lettering from the bright screen, he saw the photo of the caller: Chris.

He blinked rapidly until his mind was fully alert. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight; Chris usually fell asleep by now, and if not, then he was usually too busy writing papers. Whatever reason he had for calling must not be for a simple chit-chat.

He answered the call. “Chris?”

“Amehiko….”

Amehiko widened his eyes. Chris was choking on the phone.

“What the hell…? Hey, are you all right?”

“Amehiko,” Chris sobbed, “Amehiko… Please….”

He grimaced, tightening his grip on his phone. “Tell me what the hell is wrong!”

“I need you… I need to see you, please….”

Amehiko held his breath. Sleepiness and his own dumbfounded state immobilized him. It was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Chris, especially in such a state, and he had no clue how to react to it. He felt numb.

“Please," Chris whispered through the receiver, "I need you here….”

Amehiko broke off from his reverie. What was he doing? Chris was _calling_ for him. There was no time for hesitation.

Lifting the phone against his shoulder, Amehiko reached for his clothes. “Hold on, I’m coming!”

Ignoring Chris’s muffled cries—as well as his own pounding heart—he hung up the phone. He threw on his clothes, not caring that they were disheveled, and rushed out the door. He ran straight toward the train station.

Upon taking his seat in the train, Amehiko restlessly fidgeted in place. He tightened his grip on his knees while his mind buzzed with frantic thoughts.

What could have possibly happened?

There was nothing suspicious occurring during their whole day at 315Productions. Chris was smiling, laughing, and rambling about the ocean as usual. If there was anything secretly wrong with him, Amehiko’s supernatural sense would have easily detected it.

He wondered, did something happen to a loved one of Chris’s? Was he suddenly feeling depressed? Did he receive negative feedback regarding his performance? Or maybe he had another horrible nightmare?

No matter what the reason was, Amehiko knew he had to be there for Chris. Not just for his sake, but for Amehiko's own, to ease the heartache of hearing his lover suffering alone.

As soon as the train made its stop, he dashed straight toward Chris’s compartment. Thankfully, Chris had given him a copy of his keys a while back, so he swiftly was able to unlock the door and get inside.

He froze upon catching a glimpse of Chris, in the living room. His ears didn’t deceive him: Chris was definitely a tearful mess, with streaks flowing down his flushed cheeks. Chris slowly removed from the couch upon making eye contact with Amehiko, looking lithe and vulnerable in his silky pajamas.

Without waiting to hear from Chris, Amehiko ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his nose into Chris’s hair, closing his eyes.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured, muffled against Amehiko’s chest.

“It’s all right,” Amehiko said, in a soothing voice. He caressed the back of Chris’s head. “I’m here now.”

“Amehiko….”

“I don't know what happened... But whatever it is, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Eh?” Chris raised his head to make eye contact with Amehiko, gaping. “Safe?”

The shock in his voice surprised Amehiko. “Isn’t that why you called me here?”

“O-Oh…” He blushed. “I’m sorry, Amehiko, but I think there’s been a misunderstanding….”

Amehiko pulled Chris back, resting his hands still on Chris’s biceps. “Huh?” he spat. “But you’re crying….”

Chris laughed awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry… I was just finishing up a touching documentary about the blue whale just now....”

He paused. “What?”

“I just couldn’t stop crying… Seeing the creature freed and returning back to its family….” His eyes watered again. “It was such a beautiful ending!”

“T-Then," he struggled to process what he just heard, "why did you call me here, in that case…?”

“I needed your assistance in taste-testing my hamburger paella for me, for Shingen- _san_ ’s birthday tomorrow. While I was cooking, I was watching the movie from my tablet….” He scratched his cheek. “Unfortunately, it made me too emotional when I tried to call you….”

“Oh,” was all Amehiko could blurt out.

All the adrenaline Amehiko pumped from his escalating fears dissipated in one fell swoop, leaving him flustered and embarrassed over how much he overreacted. Deliberating, he realized that perhaps he jumped the gun to the worst-case scenario without ever asking Chris what the issue _was_. That, and he felt foolish in forgetting that this was Chris, simply being Chris. He shouldn't have expected anything different.

Chris hugged him, smiling warmly. “Thank you so much for coming still though, Amehiko," he murmured. "I’m sorry for making you worried… but I really do appreciate it.”

Amehiko widened his eyes. Then, slowly, he hugged Chris back. Even if it was all just a misunderstanding, the rush of blood he felt for his man in his arms couldn’t have felt any more real.

Because in the end, Amehiko needed Chris just as much as he needed him. And nothing would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a fancomic with a similar premise.


	17. "Rainy Day"

It was pouring rain on the way to work. Even with an umbrella, the travel there was unbearable for Amehiko. Public transportation slowed to a crawl and the streets were more congested than usual. 

Still, he had an odd fondness for the rain. Its soft, soothing sound overrode the various kinds of ruckus outside. It brought peace and relaxation through its somber tones. He took his steps to work slowly, making sure to enjoy every last bit of it until he was forced indoors.

When he turned the corner, he raised an eyebrow at one individual in front of him. They were soaked to the bone, wearing a white coat that was fully transparent, and they didn’t appear to be holding an umbrella. As he approached them closer, the stranger looked more distinguishable by the second.

“Koron?” Amehiko said, blinking.

Chris faced him. “Amehiko.”

“You're really pushing it with that no-drying rule with your dives, huh?" he teased. "I know you live life under the sea, but I didn’t think land was considered your bathtub too.”

Chris laughed sheepishly, clutching the collar of his drenched coat. “Forgive my appearance… When I went diving earlier, I didn’t anticipate this downpour, and didn't came prepared.”

Amehiko smirked. He raised the umbrella overhead.

“Oh,” Chris murmured, looking up. “I didn’t mean to make you worried. I’ve been in enough water to manage, so please don’t mind me....”

“It’s alright,” he said calmly. “We’re going to the same destination anyway.”

“Yes… I suppose so.” He smiled. “Thank you very much, Amehiko.”

They walked together, shaded underneath the black umbrella, having casual conversation throughout their stroll. Amehiko’s solitude time was foiled, but he didn’t mind. He found chatting with Chris—as well as listening to his voice period—to be even more relaxing than rain.


	18. "Clothing Swap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a follow-up of sorts from my last one, with the prompt "Rainy Day".

_“Achoo!”_

“Ah,” Amehiko said, grinning, “sounds like someone's talking about you. Wonder who it could be? Perhaps, Kitamura?”

_“Achoo!”_

“Guess they're not-so pleasant things… Then again, if this were Kitamura, it’d be no surprise, given his unique way of wording things.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris sniffed, this time sneezing into the napkin.

Amehiko examined him from head to toe, noting the droplets of water soaking the floor, his drenched hair, his tightened wetsuit, and his transparent-looking coat that form-fitted his figure. “You’re only going to get worse wearing that all day. Why don’t you change into something else?”

“I would,” he sneezed again., “but I put my practice outfit for drycleaning, so I’d have to pick it up at the afternoon before rehearsal.”

“Ah.”

Closing his eyes, Amehiko dropped his duffel bag and searched inside. He pulled out a handful of clothes and idly passed them toward Chris.

“What’s this?” Chris said, blinking.

“An extra set of my clothes. You can wear it for now until your clothes dry, or whenever you pick up your other stuff; whichever happens first.”

Chris gasped. “Thank you, Amehiko… I’m just a little surprised you have those off-hand….”

“Well, with my kind of job, having an extra pair saves me the headache of returning home and mudding up my floors. But I don’t have any use for it today, so it’s yours, for now.”

He smiled. “I really do appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem," he said, mirroring his expression.

Without any further hesitation, Chris accepted Amehiko’s offering. He went straight toward their dressing room, making sure to lock the door upon entering, to prevent someone from walking in while being stalk naked. Meanwhile, Amehiko waited patiently outside, slouching his back on the wall, arms crossed.

It took a good few minutes of shuffling and zipping sounds before the noises ceased at last. Once it was quiet, Amehiko knocked on the door.

“You finished, Koron?”

“Yes, finally. You can come in now. Thank you so much for waiting.”

“Don’t mention—” He opened the door. As soon as he saw Chris, his smile dissipated in an instant. “—it….”

He hung his jaw.

The first thing he saw, in very clear, plain sight, were Chris’s breasts, toned and mostly exposed. Amehiko’s tank top already barely fit his own size, but on Chris’s little-bit-smaller body, the V-neck was dangerously low, even for his standards. It revealed far too much skin and left little to the imagination. He barely noticed the bulky look of the rest of his clothes, fixated solely on what was squared center.

Despite seeing his nudity a hundred times at this point, somehow, with Chris wearing Amehiko’s own clothes, he just was left speechless. The mere sight stirred up all sorts of thoughts—embarrassment, shock, horror, and dare he admitted to say, _slight arousal_ —and he knew there was no chance in hell he could be able to work with him, in those conditions. Not without a lot of... unnecessary staring.

“How do I look?” Chris asked, completely oblivious to Amehiko’s gawking.

Amehiko nearly jumped up in alarm, rushing to look Chris in the eyes before he noticed they were looking downwards instead. Clearing his throat, and ignoring his burning cheeks, he moved closer.

“Koron,” Amehiko murmured, frowning. He quickly rushed to zip up his jacket and remove those distractions immediately from sight. “You might want to cover yourself up a little more.”

“Eh?”

Of course Chris didn’t get it. After all, he had no chance to look at a mirror, and most likely, given his already tight wetsuit, he didn’t even feel the draft from his exposure. But Amehiko didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, fearing that he would be humiliating Chris in the process.

So he opted for a more roundabout solution. “You’re already getting sick, so you should keep yourself as warm as possible.”

“Ah, you’re right.” He beamed, blissfully ignorant. “Thank you very much, Amehiko. You’re truly kind to look after me so much today.”

Amehiko bit his tongue from saying, _“Well, I’m mostly doing it for myself, for my own sanity."_

Humming a happy tune, Chris left the room and headed to join the other idols mingling outside. Amehiko didn’t follow after him right away, staying behind to clear his head and cool down the rush of blood.

He sighed.

He was finally starting to realize how often he had given others this same torment, given his own lack of concern in covering himself up. Perhaps they had a point after all. Being in their shoes was not an experience he ever wanted to touch upon again. He considered making a more conscious effort in keeping a suitable appearance.

But just as soon as he thought about it, he decided against it, with a shrug.


	19. "In Battle, Fighting Side-By-Side" (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on the movieverse from Pirate’s Treasure mobage event, and as such, everyone is renamed with their respective roles. The actual events of the movie differ from this AU, however. (You know, because gay.)
> 
> The following roles are:  
> Hugo Lane - Amehiko  
> Julio Martin - Chris  
> Charles Keaton – Sora  
> Zack Redd – Suzaku  
> Gene Black – Genbu

The captain must go down with his ship. But Hugo didn’t intend to go down alone.

This was their last hurrah. If he and his men were unable to stop those pirates from reaching their treasure, all their efforts were for naught. He had lost so many years —not to mention, countless lives, including his own—in the process searching for it, and he wasn’t going to back down lightly.

Once their ship drew near the pirates, his army of ghoulish pirates invaded the starboard. A furry of slashes, screams, and blood-gushing sounds filled the atmosphere. Men were falling overboard into the ocean, while others bled to death and dirtied the floorboards. But the battle wasn’t a complete curbstomp, as even his own men had taken loses.

Thankfully, Hugo had aces up his sleeve. Two of them, to be exact.

Charles entered the fray, swinging with a rope. As he reached the battle, he pulled out his scimitar and slashed at the pirates, knocking several at once. Being lithe and nimble, Charles easily maneuvered himself around the fighters to counterattack. He used whatever props were in the background to his advantage—and all with a brazen mile plastered over his bloodied face.

On the opposite side, Julio joined Charles, though opting to speed through the plank. Rather than focus on the crewmembers, he headed straight toward the captain of the ship: the crimson-haired man, known as Zack. Unsheathing his own blade, Julio struck.

But it was his partner, Gene, who interrupted the blow, parrying it with a light strike. Julio followed up with another, which Gene successfully blocked. The pattern continued back and forth, both men shifting their feet, almost dancing. Every so often, Gene would rotate his angle and try to strike from a different vantage point, but Julio would quickly see his weak spot and either step away or block in turn.

At last, Hugo stepped in to assist. While Julio kept Gene distracted, Hugo went straight toward Zack. Zack fought as he expected, focusing more on raw power. Though his strikes were slow and easily parried, Zack was intelligent enough to not aim for obvious weak-spots and finding every opening he could use. Once that scimitar connected, he would quickly gain the advantage.

Hugo grinned and swept his blade with a low arm. At that point, Zack was nearly panting from the barrage and couldn’t block it in time, deciding instead to shift his body to avoid it. The blade connected with his hair, and with a firm sweep, it cut a small lock straight off.

“You survived that,” Hugo commented, frowning. His eyes flashed around the ship. Since Charles came to assist, the numbers of their enemies has drastically reduced. “Your ship is crumbling. Why do you still resist? Join us in our curse; your suffering is not alone anymore."

“Never,” Zack grimaced, spitting out some blood. “I don’t intend to ever give up! Even on my dying breath, I ain’t stopping until I see a bit of that treasure! That’s the pirates way to go!”

Hugo hissed. Such a pure mind… it reminded him too much of himself, decades back, when he was young and foolish, starry-eyed at the prospects of adventure. But in doing so, the only rewards he reaped were a sunken ship and piles and piles of corpses. One day, Zack would realize this too.

“Then perish,” he said.

Their blades connected for a second round of slashes. They were equally matched in strength, making large clanks upon every contact. But the longer their battle went, the more exhausted Zack became. He was only mortal, after all.

Smirking, Hugo felt victory on his fingertips. He caught Zack with his arm down and went straight toward his chest. Before it could connect, however, someone interrupted.

It was Gene. Protecting his partner, he rushed in to parry. It caught Hugo completely off-guard; it was such as absurd decision, to stop fighting someone and assisting the other, leaving their own guard wide open, that he didn’t think Gene was ever do something that stupid.

But his underestimation only proved to his disadvantage. While Gene was covering the way, Zack quickly recovered and rushed to strike Hugo with one, forceful thrust.

“Captain…!” he heard someone cry.

Before Zack could attack, Hugo felt something push him away, forcing him to stumble on his feet to the side. Eyes widening, he shot a glance back at the source.

It was Julio.

A shiver ran down Hugo’s spine as he watched the eruption of blood spill from Julio’s right side. Chunks of flesh was torn, and bones fractured at the joint of his shoulder, revealing a bone exposed along with muscle tissue and ripped skin. Just below his feet laid an entire arm, weak and drained of oxygen.

 _‘Why?’_ was the only thought that came to mind.

At that moment, something possessed Hugo to drop his blade. He lost all sense of the battle around him, muffling everything until almost complete silence. He swept in and grabbed Julio before he could collapse to the floor.

Julio’s hair tie was torn, flowing his wavy blond hair around, curling over as Hugo held him close. Hugo brushed a hand over his pale cheek.

“Julio,” he murmured. “Why?”

Julio was barely conscious, his eyes only opened a slit. A dribble of blood seeped from his mouth. “I’m… just glad you’re safe….”

He tightened his fists. “I’m the captain. It’s my job to keep you safe. Not yours.”

“B-But… a ship cannot sail without its captain… And besides... I’d gladly give my life for you…” He made a weak smile. “Just like before…. Over and over again….”

The memory ached Hugo’s dead heart. He shot a quick look at the sapphire necklace exposed from his open shirt. It was a gift Hugo gave him, a treasure for his treasure... Julio never removed it, not even while laying under him naked. Even after his death, he never dared to take it off.

Now though... it was nothing more than a memento, for days long gone.

Julio fell silent, slumping over his arms. Being a ghoul, he was already dead, so this wasn’t a permanent state, thankfully. He just could not longer fight in battle.

Hugo knew he could keep going, especially since both Gene and Zack were vulnerable, stupefied by that senseless sacrifice. But instead, he slowly rose up, with Julio still cradled in his arms. He faced away from the pirates, which put him at considerable risk.

But he just didn’t care anymore.

“Men,” he commanded, “pull out now. Return to your ship, at once.”

“Eh~” Charles gasped, lowering his stance. “But, captain, we’re almost—”

“That’s an order!” he barked.

Charles sighed. He signaled the rest of their army to stand down their weapons. Slowly everyone returned back to the ghost ship. The pirates—whether out of some honor code or pure stupidity—made no attempt to take advantage of the situation, allowing them to leave unmolested, putting their own blades away. Once they all left, the ship set sail.

Julio was still in his arms as Hugo looked over the ocean, the place where they both loved to observe in their early days. He pulled him close, resting his head over his shoulder. He thought over, when Gene stepped in for Zack. He realized Julio displayed the same stupidity as him. But this time, he understood.

What could be the greatest curse, than love itself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just accidentally wrote Genbu/Suzaku, huh.


	20. "Shopping Together"

Amehiko and Chris usually did their shopping separately, but for one occasion, they decided to shop together at the same mall. Wearing hats and glasses to disguise their identities, Amehiko felt safer sticking close to him as they went through aisle from aisle, chatting in an almost flirtatious manner the whole way.

At one store, they broke off momentarily while looking for clothes. Given their tall stature, it was next to impossible to find sizes that perfectly suited them, but smaller articles like a jacket or hat had a little more wiggle room.

“Amehiko!” Chris exclaimed, rushing over to him with a large shopping bag. “I saw this in particular that would look perfect on you, so I bought it right away!”

Amehiko chuckled, closing his eyes. “You didn’t even hesitate, huh? Now I’m curious… With what did you fancy me with?”

Chris shoved his hand into his bag and rummaged through what sounded like several items stuffed in there. “Here it is!”

Amehiko opened his eyes, expecting to see an amusing sight. After all, this _was_ Chris, and his sense of shame when it came to the ocean knows no bounds. He fully expected Chris to gift him with a large t-shirt that just screamed “ocean”, with designs that made it look like the figurative word threw up all over it. (Last Halloween certainly came to mind.)

He was nearly taken aback, when instead, he saw a rather classy pair of dress shoes.

“I remembered your last pair took some damage with a recent cleanup,” Chris explained, beaming. “So I found something just like it.”

Amehiko, still gaping, took a closer look at them. The texture was shiny, and looked incredibly expensive. “Koron….”

“I hope you like it!”

Amehiko smirked. “I do. Thanks.”

“I’m so happy to hear it!”

“You always keep surprising me, you know that, right?” Amehiko chuckled. “Well, I feel like I probably could have bought you something better now….”

Chris blinked. “You bought something for me too? That’s so kind of you… May I ask, what was it?”

Amehiko pulled it from his bag and showed it to Chris.

“A belt for those jeans of yours.”


	21. "Buying Flowers for the Other"

“Good morning!” a familiar, effeminate voice chirped from the back. “How can I help you today… Huh, Amehiko?”

Amehiko looked to the side, smirking. “Yo, Watanabe- _san_.”

Amehiko never expected to run into Minori, dressed with an apron and wearing gardening gloves. But given the occasion of his visit, it didn’t surprise him. Judging by Minori’s blinking stare, he most likely didn’t anticipate finding him either.

Once the shock wore over, Minori transformed back to a radiant, beaming face. “What brings you here today? Are you interested in picking up some flowers for ceremonial purposes?”

“Not quite. I’m looking for a bouquet, as a gift.”

“Is there any flower in particular you’re looking for?”

Amehiko frowned. “Well… To be honest, I hardly know a thing about flowers to begin with.”

“I see. Then, may I ask, who is this bouquet for?”

Amehiko opened his mouth. He held back his breath before he could utter the name “Chris”. He felt his cheeks burning at the thought, but tried to play off his awkwardness before it drew too much suspicion.

Minori studied his face. “I'm only teasing,” he suddenly said, giving a bewitching smile. “It’s not my place to ask, so don’t mind me.”

Amehiko raised his eyebrow. Did he know…?

“Then," Minori added, "let me rephrase my question: what emotion do you wish to convey through this gift?”

“What do you mean?”

“Every flower has such important meanings to them,” Minori said, placing a palm over his chest as he reflected. “They can symbolize all kind of feelings through their colors and expressions… Aren’t they just so lovely?”

“I suppose so….”

“That’s why it’s important to make sure you pick the right flower.” Minori winked. “Otherwise, you may end up telling someone that you have not-so-savory thoughts about them by accident!”

Amehiko rubbed his chin as he mulled over Minori’s words. His eyes searched around the collection of roses, sunflowers, and daffodils. He didn’t even know where to begin his train of thought.

“To put it in another way,” Minori bumped in, “what emotions do you have for that person? How do they make you feel?”

The prompt finally filled in some blanks. Amehiko brainstormed a mental image of Chris: beautiful, smiling Chris, looking over the sea, his hair blowing with the wind. He imagined his soft words, naming Amehiko in such an affectionate tone. He mentally saw him extend his hand to Amehiko, and grasping it, Amehiko almost felt its smoothness.

The mere thought warmed his heart.

“I suppose,” Amehiko murmured, his lips curling into a tiny smile, “they remind me of a river, calm and resilient. Has a pretty light when the sun is over it. You don’t want to dirty that water—just admire it from afar. But if you take a sip, its like you were dying of dehydration up until now. It feels like you just had the single most important drink in the world.”

Minori gaped. “That’s… oddly poetic of you, Amehiko. I didn’t really consider you the sort to think that deeply.”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow.

“I-I mean,” Minori quickly clarified, coughing into his fist, “it’s just so surprising that you thought so much about it, that fast.” He laughed. “Whoever you’re thinking about must really be so special to you.”

Amehiko blushed. “I-I suppose….”

“In that case, I’ll make sure this next bouquet I prepare pours all your heart into it!” Minori raised his bicep, flexing it with a little “fufu”, grinning cheekily. “Just leave it to me!”

Amehiko blinked. He was surprised; with all this specific phrasing, he imagined Minori would finally question him on who this was for. In retrospect, he probably didn’t do a good job hiding his feelings for Chris, but Minori had no skeptical look, nor a condescending or devilish grin. His beaming face truly reflected on the integrity of his words.

Amehiko smiled, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Watanabe- _san_.”


	22. "Others' Reactions to Their Coupling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only drabble where the POV isn't Amehiko's for once lol

Today’s tea was black, with a side dose of “Legenders sure are incredible”.

The producer took a sip from his steaming mug before reviewing the reports. The facts checked out: Legenders's album sales have steadily increased since their debut, despite their rather late start compared to the other units. There were glowing praises from the press on their theme, music, scenery and choreography. They’ve even been invited to more gigs, more than the producer could even keep track of.

But their performance wasn’t the only thing that changed over the last couple of months. And it was Ken, who entered the room with a stack of papers, who pointed it out. “Legenders has really grown lately, haven’t they, Producer- _san_?”

The producer nodded sagely. “It’s remarkable how different it was since their debut… Back then, I was nervous how their relationship would turn out, given their eccentricities… But I’m glad that my fears were unfounded.”

Ken took a seat beside his table. “I know. I remembered, right after the interview, when they all went their separate ways without saying much a word to each other. But nowadays, I often find them mingling together.”

“I feel like their closer bond has reflected on their performances too.”

“I agree!" Ken beamed. "I especially noticed a difference with Koron- _san_ and Kuzunoha _- _san_. _ The former’s singing has really improved, and the latter has been smiling so much lately….”

The producer chuckled. “I feel like a proud parent.”

“In fact, I think I often seen those two together especially. They’ve been very talkative and the way they speak to each other... It feels just like Watanabe- _san_ and Takajou- _san_ 's heartfelt conversations.”

The producer froze as he reached for his mug. He put his hands over his lap. “Is… that so?” he murmured, frowning.

“One time I even found them in the practice room together.” Ken rubbed his chin, looking up in contemplation. “Perhaps they’re doing private lessons? That would explain their improved performances....”

The producer tightened his knuckles. The further Ken delineated over their relationship, the more he felt his stomach tying in a knot. He almost felt like choking.

The producer wanted to believe there was no special meaning to his words. But deep down in his heart, he definitely felt something was… _off_ about those two lately. He had his suspicions as to why, but acknowledging those fears proved troublesome. It would open a whole can of worms that he definitely didn’t want to unleash.

There was an elephant in the room, and even Ken looked like he was slowly noticing its presence. But neither one uttered a word to address it. Doing so would only force the producer’s hand to do something about it—as their manager, in a completely professional, business-minded sense.

But did he really have the heart to ruin what seemed to be a very positive experience?

As a producer, he would say "yes". But as an empathetic human being, he would adamantly say "no".

“Ah, Yamamura- _san_?” The producer said, coughing into his fist to awkwardly changed the subject. He tapped his finger over the mug. “Could you kindly please pour me another cup of tea? This one is starting to taste a little bitter….”

Ken smiled. ”Of course! Right away, Producer- _san_!”

Ken swiftly collected the mug and rushed out the door, stumbling a little on the way. The producer was left alone at last. He slumped back against his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

He was just not going to think about it any further. Ignorance was bliss, as the saying goes.


	23. "Stargazing"

On a quiet evening stroll, Amehiko made a rest stop at a lonely, grassy hill. Putting his bag down, he laid down, hands crossing behind his head, and gazed up. He made a tiny whistle at the sight above.

The sky was beautiful tonight. The moon was new, barely peaking with light. It made the stars more distinct and vibrant in contrast. Stars patterned the clear sky like glitter sprinkled over paper. They twinkled like diamonds.

With such an impressive view, Amehiko studied them closely. He noted the constellations and mused what meaning they revealed in their shape and angle. What fortune would they dictate for him, and anyone else on this planet even?

He was so absorbed in studying them that he failed to spot a pair of feet shuffling beside him, casting a shadow toward his direction. “Amehiko?” he heard someone mutter in proximity.

Amehiko broke from his reverie. He smirked, easily recognizing that light voice anywhere. “Ah. Chris.”

“I thought you were going home now?”

“I was. But I just thought of stopping by and taking in some scenery first. It's a good opportunity to meditate, I feel.”

“Oh, my apologies then. I didn’t mean to disturb you….”

“You didn’t. Don't worry; I can concentrate on my own. My ears are well-trained, after all our idol work.”

“I see….”

There was a pregnant pause before Chris spoke again. “May I join you…?”

“Of course. I’m just as much as a guest as you are, to the host known as the stars.”

“Thank you.”

Adjusting his wardrobe, Chris laid beside Amehiko. He looked up. “It’s so beautiful,” he said in awe.

“It sure is,” Amehiko murmured.

“It’s like the ocean in a way… The stars remind of waves, making the sky look flowing almost. Even when its reflected on the ocean itself, they almost feel parallel to each other.” He raised his index finger. “If I could only touch it… I can imagine a ripple.”

“Hmm... Interesting way of putting it.”

“Ah!” he exclaimed. “Amehiko, look! I can faintly see the stars make up a humpback whale!”

Amehiko shot a quick glance where he was pointing at. “Now that you put it _that_ way," he chuckled, "I can see it too.”

“And right beside it…! It’s like a hermit crab!”

“It looks like you’re right after all. Perhaps the stars and the ocean are more related than we thought. We humans still have so much to learn about this world, in the end.”

“Yes… Just like I need to share the ocean’s knowledge to everyone, we also must understand the other side of it as well.”

After that, Chris fell silent. The only sounds emitted were the crickets’ songs, as well as their own soft breathing. Even when no words were being said, it felt like he and Chris were in sync, both spellbound and rejuvenated by the power of nature.

“Amehiko,” Chris suddenly said, looking toward him. “You said you’re studying the stars, correct? Do you have any prognosis yet on tonight?”

Amehiko thought over, carefully examining the scenery. “Yeah. I do.”

“And that is?”

“It looks like… A good omen. Even if it’s dark, there’s light at the end of the tunnel. Good fortune will follow to those who wait.”

“Ah... That sounds marvelous….”

He looked back at Chris. “Like us. I feel like our future has good prospects.”

"Like... us?"

Amehiko smiled. He reached for Chris’s hand and held it firmly, to reflect on the integrity of his words. “In fact, I’m already sensing it right now.”

Chris’s cheeks colored a faint shade of pink. “Amehiko….”

Soon, Chris smiled warmly in turn as well. He tightened Amehiko’s grasp. “Yes. I believe in that too.”

“Let’s shine brighter than the stars then, Chris.”

"Yes!"


	24. "Dealing with Children"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble references an event that took place in one of my earlier fics, "Drowning".

Amehiko never considered himself good with children. Not that he had any contempt or impatience with them, however. He just didn’t have any enough experience working with them, period. His job mostly handled dealing with adults, working night shifts when schools were closed, prioritizing on cleaning the filth left by them.

So when Chris invited him to observe a presentation that he would be partaking in—educating children about oceanography as part of a Marine Day special—he had some minor reservations with it. But he never could say no to his lover’s adorable face, so in the end, he decided to humor him and go. At the very least, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut and make sure the children weren't killing themselves, somehow.

Chris came prepared with several boards, props, and of course, loads of intensive knowledge, to share with the children. His old professor side reared his head as he explained terminology, keeping his words detailed but slow enough for children to grasp. Even Amehiko felt like he was part of the class, learning a few new things along the way.

Unfortunately, there was a reason Chris quit being a professor. The children looked only half-engaged to anything he was say. Some looked the other way for any small distraction, and a few others whispered amongst themselves. But Chris kept pressing onward, regardless if any of them were still listening or not.

He finally cut himself short after explaining the food cycle. Looking back at the children, beaming, he asked, “Does anyone have any questions on what I've said so far?”

A boy from the far back raised his hand. Chris noted them with his finger. Upon command to speak, the boy put his hands to his side. “Why does your hair look so different?” he said incredulously.

Chris’s smile weakened. “Ah….”

“Yeah,” a young girl added, “how come you’re so tall?”

This time, Chris grew quiet.

“His hair has a funny color!” another child said.

“My mommy says to stay away from foreigners, because they’re bad people… Mister, are you a foreigner?”

The questions kept flying, until there was a chorus of buzz from the whole group. But no matter what the subject was, Chris answered none of them. He was like a stone, frozen and stiff.

Suddenly, Amehiko felt something in the atmosphere. Judging by the tightness of his chest, he had a feeling what it was. But to be sure, he looked back at Chris, observing every inch of him with meticulous detail. He didn’t need to look hard though; it was felt in plain sight. There was no denying it now.

That negative wave was bubbling from Chris again.

Usually, it was next-to-impossible to feel anything of that sort from Chris. ‘Genuine’ was always the best word to describe Chris, for the man would never deceive, lie, or shame others. His love for the ocean and for everyone around him was never doubted and only held with the purest of intentions.

But for Chris to be emitting that darkened aura, it could only mean one thing: the bitter feelings of contempt were only reserved for himself.

Amehiko wondered what was going through his mind right now. Chris was far older than his peers, but with how pale he looked, how much he squirmed, and how his lips kept fumbling, he was like a child again, getting stage fright over a presentation. Perhaps it wasn’t even Chris’s first experience with this.

Children were innocent and always curious, but sometimes, such naivety did more harm than good. It was up to the adults to educate them and teach them social cues. So, as the adult, Amehiko knew he had to step in.

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly folded into shape. Once he finished, he presented it in front of the children.

“Let me answer your questions with this,” Amehiko said, raising his voice loud enough to drown out everyone else’s.

The children respectfully fell silent and all collectively looked at what Amehiko was showing. “Oh wow!” one girl gasped. “It’s a crane!”

“Now,” Amehiko reached for another paper and reiterated his actions, “look at this.”

“It’s a squid!”

“And… this.”

“I think that’s an elephant!”

He held all the origami on his open palms and showcased them to every angle of the crowd. “You see, like origami, we human beings come in many shapes, colors, and folds. But if you feel them, they all come from the same soft material.”

He shot a glance at Chris, who stared back in complete astonishment. “But it doesn’t make any of them less beautiful, doesn’t it?”

“Amehiko,” Chris gasped, blushing.

“I get it now!” one child said, and others chimed in agreement as well.

“Good,” Amehiko chuckled, putting the origami away. “I was starting to run out of paper anyway. Well, then... Since that’s out of the way, I think Koron- _sensei_ could paint some better examples on species differences. Maybe with some with types of sharks?”

For some reason, the magic worked. The children were more alert and their eyes shimmered with anticipation. One boy even bounced as soon as he heard the word ‘sharks’. It was left for Chris to finish his lesson off.

Amehiko smirked, eyeing Chris. “Isn’t that right, Koron- _sensei_?”

The negative waves had dissipated at last. Chris was back to his warm self, most evident with this radiant grin. “Yes!” he exclaimed.


	25. "Trying to Seduce One Another"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble references a dialogue exchanged at the end of my "Skindiving" fic (NSFW). Given the nature of this prompt, please also be wary of sexual themes throughout the whole piece, even if there's no actual sex.

“Cheers,” Amehiko said, lifting his wine glass.

Chris raised his in turn. “Cheers.”

Their glasses clinked, stirring the liquid. Then, they sipped into them, drinking at a slow and steady pace, to prevent overindulgence.

It was a fine evening for celebration. After weeks of idol training for their latest live, it felt good to finally relax. Amehiko stretched his limbs over a warm and toasty sofa, basking in the silence with the cool breeze from an open window. Like the wine, the atmosphere felt more refreshing with age.

Chris’s company was also a blessing. Amehiko hadn’t been invited to his apartment for a while now. He felt at peace, holding each other close as they dined under a candlelit room, as if this were another date. Amehiko knew eventually that he would have to leave, but he stalled his time as much as he could. He just felt too comfortable to budge.

Chris was surprisingly quiet, keeping his usual ocean babble to a minimum. Their conversations were kept brief, with them more enjoying the other’s presence throughout the evening. Just being close was all they needed to keep the romantic mood afloat.

While being under his arms, Chris clasped hands with Amehiko. He kissed him for a brief moment, then pulled away slowly. Their eyes locked, and though it was subtle, Amehiko perceived Chris’s hunger for something more through them. His faint blush, as well as the soft rubbing of hips, only furthered the implications.

It was obvious what Chris wanted to do. And given the mood of the evening, it felt like the most opportune time for it too.

But, just as soon as Chris gave off that wanton look, he quickly recoiled and looked the other way, flushing further. Then awkwardly, he took another sip of wine. This pattern repeated until Chris was drinking only air from his glass.

His behavior was odd. Either Amehiko had a good poker face that falsely gave the impression of unrequited desires, or Chris was far too ashamed on feeding those desires in the first place. Amehiko couldn’t fault him; even he was always hesitant to push the idea of lovemaking, always fearing that he would accidentally pressure him into it just for his sake.

If words were too difficult to convey, then it was up to body language to do the job for them. Amehiko gave a small, playful smile, pressing his face against his glass as he eyed Chris lovingly. He brushed his hand over Chris’s arm, doing whatever subtle movements he could display to show his reciprocated feelings.

The teasing moved back and forth, and yet, in the end, it always turned fruitless. Chris would stammer a soft apology and look the other way, or he would go back to drinking his empty wine glass. At multiple points, Amehiko almost thought of giving up, feeling that Chris wasn’t ready after all, only for Chris to initiate another act of intimacy to make him question the idea again.

It wasn’t like this was their first time. They had multiple instances at this point, so Amehiko was left wondering why was Chris so afraid of acting on his physical needs. Perhaps he was so used to Amehiko initiating the foreplay, that he was too embarrassed or guilty of doing it instead. Or maybe he feared Amehiko wasn’t in the mood for it, feeling as if his own desires would ruin a good, wholesome quality time together.

Amehiko could just make it easier for the both of them and be more direct. But he wanted to inspire Chris confidence to make the moves himself, to give him agency and to take comfort in making himself happy, even through lustful means.

But if typical means of seduction weren’t enough, what could he do?

_‘Typical’._

That was his problem. 'Typical' didn’t describe those two at all.

An idea struck Amehiko’s head.

When Chris once again tried to seduce him with a kiss, he waited patiently until Chris awkwardly pulled away. Then, Amehiko closed his eyes, ignoring the burning of his cheeks for what he was about to do.

Then, Amehiko sang.

He sang loud, and with as much power as possible. He used “Symphonic Brave”, the only song that came to his mind, given his recent solo release of it. Thankfully, it was a fitting song, given the context of their evening; it was a song about inspiring courage, through the power of music. He sang to its entirety without missing a single beat, as if he performing in front of a large audience. Chris was too dumbstruck-speechless to interrupt.

When Amehiko finished the last chorus, he opened his eyes again. “How’s that?” he said at last.

Chris was too locked in a stun to immediately reply. “I… Amehiko, I don’t understand… I mean, it was very beautiful! But… why did you…?”

“Well,” he muttered, his aloofness wavering with his own embarrassment, “I couldn’t really do those other mating rituals.”

Chris blinked rapidly. “‘Mating rituals?' What do you mean by that?"

“I took a gander at your suggestions for whale courtships, figuring maybe you’d like those instead.”

Chris grew quiet.

“I certainly don’t feel like locking heads with some guy, and I don’t think I’m capable of breaching or sprouting water. But singing… Now that’s something I can do, pretty well I felt.”

Chris was still silent. Amehiko felt a sudden wave of dread that he only made things worse.

“Sorry,” Amehiko said, facing away. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I probably just killed the mood. I just thought I could woo you with an ocean spin to it. But in retrospect, maybe that was more insulting instead. If you’re not interested though, that’s perfectly fine with me. We can always just—”

Amehiko was quickly cut off as Chris pressed his lips against him. He widened his eyes at the sheer intensity of it. It was so powerful that he staggered backwards, falling over the sofa.

Keeping his lips locked, Chris fell over him. His coat fell from his shoulders, revealing more of the backside of his wetsuit. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his cheeks were burning crimson.

When Chris finally broke off the kiss, Amehiko was spellbound by his lustful expression, painted further with his appearance.

“Please make love with me right now,” Chris panted, in the most direct, yet still-polite manner possible. 

Amehiko laughed softly. With a face like that, how could he deny his request? He kissed him, not even resisting as Chris quickly rushed to remove his tank top.

Maybe there was a reason why most whales live a long and healthy life after all.


	26. "Getting Drunk"

Amehiko decided that he and Chris would never go to the restaurant ever again.

The place itself wasn’t bad; the food was fresh and well made, the atmosphere was jovial, and the environment was aesthetically pleasing. But the alcohol they served—or rather, pressured customers to buy—was not for the soft of heart.

Soft, being Chris.

With just a few sips, Chris slipped from just a bit tipsy, to buzzed, to flat-out drunk. Having no more sense of proper decorum or shame, Chris was spouting out random ocean facts over every little thing. At one point, he couldn’t even see Amehiko anymore and called him a “pretty clamshell”.

Having a fairly decent alcohol tolerance, Amehiko was able to watch the whole spectacle with a clear mind—and he couldn’t deny the utter amusement doing so. He played along with Chris, faintly holding conversation with him as usual, regardless of the actual subject matter. Even when Chris initiated a word game, Amehiko responded properly in turn.

Soon, their word game was randomly cut off as Chris played tongue twisters.

“ _She sells sea shells by the sea shore_ ,” Chris slurred out, grinning a crooked smile. “ _She sells sea shells by the she…_ Ah, I slipped!”

Amehiko chuckled, tapping at this glass. “You said it ten times perfectly, at least. Given your current state, that’s still impressive.”

“I wonder why she was selling them at the sea shore though. Who did she sell them to? Were people so desperate for shells that they'd buy off her instead of collecting it themselves? Is she holding a monopoly on them?”

“Asking the real important questions, huh?”

“Oh, but most sellers actually catch them live. They kill off the sea creature inside, to make them valuable for trade… It’s quite sad.”

Just thinking about it, Chris’s eyes began to water. “The ocean is such a beautiful place…! Why don’t people understand its beauty and try to harm it? It’s just so sad!”

“I agree, it is sad.”

“Why does she shell—shell—sell them, when people could dive into the ocean and see them live in all its beautiful colors?”

“Probably has something to do with the lack of gills.”

“I wish I was born with gills,” Chris murmured, calming down after the sudden burst of emotion. “I would love to breach with the whales… or maybe swim with a school of fish!”

“Well then, we should book that on our bucket list some time.”

Chris smiled blissfully, his cheeks coloring redder. “ _Ahh_ … That sounds so lovely. I’d love to do that. Thank you very much, Amehiko….”

“I’ll make sure to write that down, in case you forget once you get out of that state. Eventually.”

“You’re just so very nice… I love you so much, Amehiko….”

With how genuine his words were, even Amehiko couldn’t ridicule him. “Koron,” he murmured., blushing a little.

Amehiko would have left it there, but there was a small inkling to say more. He couldn’t just ignore that heartfelt comment. “Koron… Chris, I mean,” he whispered. “I… I love you, too.”

Right after he said it, Amehiko swallowed hard. He always thought those words, but he never realized how he almost never uttered them. With Chris unable to pick up subtle cues, he felt more inclined to be direct. He pursed his lips, hoping for those words to reach Chris somehow.

Instead, Chris didn’t respond.

Amehiko looked back at him. Chris was completely passed out, resting his head over his shoulder, draping his hair over it. He snoozed with his mouth open, leaving out a tiny bit of dribble.

Laughing, Amehiko rested a hand over his head, keeping him close and safe. With his free hand, he continued sipping on his drink. He would most likely be here for a while longer, so he might as well enjoy it while he can.


	27. "Moving in Together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble would probably take place some vague time in the future, so don't consider it part of the headcanonverse (yet)

Amehiko and Chris had shared both their mind, soul, and bodies for a number of years now. Sharing private spheres was only the next logical step.

Amehiko never thought he'd ever see the day where he would officially step away from his family's home. Carried straight from his mother’s womb, he had been living at the Kuzunoha household for as long as he was alive. Even when packing up his stuff, he felt oddly nostalgic over how long he roamed the same halls over and over, remembering each point of view changing as he grew older and taller. For as long as he could remember, it was the closest semblance of what a home would be like.

Though his residence would change, his heart at his old home did not. In his mind, he would always be a Kuzunoha clan member, and would never forgo his duties, nor neglect his family. But, Chris was considered part of his life now—and arguably, a more vital part—so he knew he would eventually leave his nest to be with him.

Since moving in, the dynamics of his life changed rapidly. He no longer had to cook for himself, as Chris more preferred to make his homely meals on his own accord. His janitorial work extended to the household now, having no longer any manservant to do the job for him (which he didn’t mind in the slightest as he loved to clean). He would also play a more active role in Chris’s ocean world: feeding his fishes, attending with him to his morning dives, and supporting him with his research, whether by sharing thoughts or even just giving him a comforting hug.

But the best thing about moving in was just having Chris beside him. Every morning was a blessing as he woke up with Chris curled up in his arms, bed-hair all disheveled and peeling on his skin, hands clasped together always. No longer was his bedroom bare and cold; he would feel Chris’s warmth radiating from his beaming face with the morning glow, which amplified as they exchanged kisses and affectionate words. It was those simple moments that Amehiko cherished forever.

Amehiko was an old man, nearly reaching his mid-life years. Yet only when he moved in with Chris that he truly felt his life had finally begun.

 


	28. "Pillow Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sexual content (but no h*rny business this time, only fluff)

The afterglow felt satisfying after a glorious night. Fully spent and drenched in sweat, Amehiko and Chris spent the next hour merely basking in each other’s presence, eyeing each other lovingly with flushed cheeks. Their heavy pants eventually quieted down to a mere murmur.

Once they calmed down enough, they were finally able to speak again.

“Amehiko,” Chris started, clutching his pillow coyly. “May I ask… how did you realize you fell in love with me?”

Amehiko brushed away Chris’s bangs. “What brought this on?”

“I apologize for the sudden question… I was just thinking about the French angelfish.”

“I hope that’s related in a good way,” he chuckled. “Otherwise, I’d start to feel bad if you compared what we just did to some blank-eyed fish.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to imply in that sense….” He blushed. “It was… a very good time.”

“Glad to hear that. So, why the question?”

"I would go into further detail, but I may have to ramble a little about the ocean. Is that alright?"

"I wouldn't even be here if that stuff bothered me. Go right ahead."

“Thank you," Chris said meekly before clearing his throat. "Well, to put it in brief terms, the _pomacanthus paru_ are very special fish when it comes to mating. Unlike most sea creatures, who move from mate to mate, once the French angelfish find their potential partner, they never separate. I mean that quite literally… They always swim in pairs, and they work together to fend off anyone that would endanger them—predators, as well as bachelor brethren looking for partners.” He smiled. “Isn’t that just so romantic, Amehiko?”

“It sure is. We’re alike, in that sense.”

“I agree… But that’s why I can’t help wondering how that happens… How do they find someone out of the many and stick with them to death, even if more physically superior kinds are present? It is a strange phenomenon in both humans and sea creatures that defies genetic codes of reproduction....”

“Well, I can’t speak for those fish. But, in terms of myself…." He thought it over. "I can’t fully explain it," he admitted. "I don’t think anyone can.”

“I see….”

“For a while, you were just a comrade in the idol world to me. But the more comfortable I became with you, the more I realized that I didn’t want to separate from you and enjoyed having you by my side. I suppose, like those fish, something in my brain realized that I wanted to keep you close and make sure you never get hurt. It's selfish, yes, but it's the most selfish wish I could ask for.”

Chris's blush deepened. “Amehiko… I share those same sentiments as well. Working together, like the French angelfish, I feel our bond get closer every day… I hope, just like them, that we stay together forever.”

“I’m sure of it,” Amehiko said, almost whispering. He picked up a lock of Chris’s hair. He pressed the silk strands close to his lips and kissed it, releasing it shortly after. “I already feel that way, every day.”

“I love you.”

They kissed once more, finally ceasing the conversation. Their kisses were firm, but chaste, never escalating into a make-out session. Once they broke off, they remained silent. They merely stared in each other's eyes to pass the time as they rested some more.

After some time, Amehiko recovered from his fatigue. He took a quick glance at the clock hung on the wall; it was already passed midnight. Figuring it was time he made his exit, he yanked away the blanket and removed himself from the bed. He leaned down and reached for his discarded clothes, tossed haphazardly in the midst of their activities.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured from behind.

Amehiko turned around.

Chris stretched out his hand over the mattress. He smiled, his warmth radiating from his pink cheeks and adorable expression. “Please stay a little while longer… Please stay over for tonight. Just this once.”

He couldn’t help smiling back. How could he say no to that face? “Sure.”

“Thank you very much….”

Amehiko retreated back to bed, back to the comfort of Chris’s loving embrace. He left a peck on his lips before resting his head on the pillow once more.

“Since I’m here,” Amehiko finally said, smirking, “we might as well have a little more fun, before we both pass out.”

“A-Ah," Chris stammered. "Yes, you’re quite right….”

“Glad you agree.” Amehiko raised his head up, pressing his cheek against his fist. “Well then, in that case—"

Chris held his breath as he waited for Amehiko.

"—Tell me another story of the ocean. I’d love to hear more.”

 


	29. "Doing Chores Around the House"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume this follows after the last drabble, "Pillow Talk", because of Amehiko staying over.

Amehiko woke up to a sweet, almost apple-flavored scent. Once he removed himself from bed and got dressed—making the bed before leaving—he went to investigate the source in the kitchen area.

Chris was cooking over a hot stove, of what appeared to be a whole continental breakfast—and with a quick glance, possibly lunch and dinner too. Since it was early morning, right before Chris would go diving, he was hardly dressed; he wore his wetsuit and nothing else, save for the ocean-pattern apron wrapped only for protection. His hair was wrapped in a ponytail, to prevent hair falling onto his meal. 

It was a lovely sight to see. With the sunrise’s rays casting from the window, it made his body look almost glowing. Adding his warm smile over his well-cooked meal, as well as his physical appearance, the beautiful image was even more compounded. There was no denying his high visual specialization, no matter the clothes or occasion.

As Chris turned to reach for the cooking spoon neatly placed aside, he finally noticed Amehiko’s presence. “Amehiko!” he said, eagerly. “Good morning!”

“’Morning, Chris,” Amehiko said, smiling in turn.

He approached Chris from the side and observed the stove, finding the scent more potent than ever before. He placed a hand over Chris’s hips and gave a soft squeeze, in comforting gesture over his hard work, without distracting Chris from his concentration. “Smells like I’m in a restaurant,” he added. “It’s really good. Curious as to what you're concocting here.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m just trying a new recipe to fill some pastries with….” He scooped a handful of contents and offered it to Amehiko. “Please, try some. I’d love to know how it tastes.”

“I can’t say no to free food,” Amehiko chuckled.

Without even holding onto the spoon, he took a small gulp. Immediately, his tastebuds felt relished, its syrupy flavor tasting better than it smelled.

“Incredible,” he said, after gulping.

Chris beamed, closing his eyes. “Ah, I’m so glad to hear it! I was a little worried you wouldn’t like it….”

“It’s hard for me to dislike anything you make. I’m looking forward to it once you’re done.”

“I’ll do my best!”

Amehiko laughed again.

Chris shortly returned back to his cooking. Amehiko eyed him as he worked; though it was a simple breakfast, Chris put so much focus on every meal as if it were his last. He didn’t used to cook this much when Amehiko only casually went into his apartment. Since they became lovers, however, Chris put more emphasis on cooking, for he didn’t have to cook for just himself anymore. Now having someone to share his meals with, cooking probably felt more fulfilling to him.

Amehiko didn’t want that gesture to go unreciprocated. If Chris put so much attention to his cooking, for his sake, he was more than willing to do the same for him. But he could hardly cook, and even if he tried, there was no way he could top anything Chris would make.

He _could_  however, clean like nobody's business. And kitchens were often so messy.

“Chris,” he said, immediately searching through the cabinets above, “where do you keep your duster anyway?”

“Eh?” Chris gasped. “There’s one underneath the sink… Why do you ask?”

“Don’t mind me,” he murmured, kneeling to open the cabinet. He withdrew the duster amongst other cleaning supplies. “Just thought I’d help clean around here to pass the time, while you cook.”

“You don’t have to though, really….”

“I _want_ to do this.”

Without waiting to hear Chris’s reply, Amehiko went straight to work. He swiftly shined the tables first from spilled oils, spraying to keep any stains from drying. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was finished and moved on to dusting off the top of the refrigerator. Already, the already-beautiful kitchen started to look brand new.

At last, seeing his efforts, Chris relented. He smiled once more. “Thank you, Amehiko. I really do appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he hummed. When he cleaned around the stove, he leaned in and left Chris with a small kiss on his lips, before they both promptly continued working.


	30. "Getting Married"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place VERY far off in the future, don't ask when.

Amehiko lost count over how many times he had to fix that damn, blasted necktie.

He had been standing in front of the mirror for hours, constantly readjusting his suit and failing to be appeased with whatever he did with it. His hands were just too jittery to get it right.

He scoffed at himself for being this weak; after all, he had performed thousands of lives already, and never had there been a time where he choked before stepping on the stage.

Of course, marriage was a very different case than idol work.

Today was finally _the day—_ a day he almost thought would never happen—when he and Chris would finally be wedded. In just an hour or so, he would leave this area as a married man, with Chris in his arms. They would finally become an official, public couple, and the prospects following it were riveting.

If only his mind didn’t think otherwise.

Amehiko knew he had little reason to freak out. The wedding was closed off only to friends and family, taking place on a bright summer day, near the ocean that Chris cherished so much. Not a single plan went wrong; everyone arrived on time and in merry spirits.

Even his fears of their marriage reaching the public were not warranted. After all, the producer had stressed to him numerous times that he would do whatever was necessary to tighten lips and pull some strings, to make sure their marriage wouldn’t jeopardize their careers or reputations. Furthermore, times were already changing where the populace was more accepting of idols getting into relationships.

And above all else, he wanted nothing more than to tie the knot with Chris. Not a single doubt crossed his mind when he proposed to him. They were already like a married couple anyway, doing everything together—the only thing changing today was the legal perk of it all.

But, as he fiddled with his tie once more, that was the problem. Chris wasn’t the issue at all. He was.

His mind was swarmed with so many questions: Was he pushing Chris to make a huge leap in their relationship? What if they weren’t ready for it? Would the “honeymoon” feeling eventually subside? And more importantly, would he be able to make Chris happy forever, and give him all the things he always rightfully deserved?

Amehiko hated to think of the uncertainty with all those questions.

Just then, he heard knocking. His hands froze. He thought there was more time. He couldn’t walk out with a depressed, anxious mind.

“Amehiko- _san_ ,” a familiar nasally voice spoke outside the door. “Don’t worry, it’s not time yet~ I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.”

Amehiko let out a sigh of relief. “Come in then, Kitamura.”

Sora entered the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Unlike Amehiko, who felt pale as a sheet, Sora looked refreshing and full of warmth.

“Sorry for my untimely appearance,” Sora said, closing his eyes as he smiled serenely, “but I just wanted to check in on you. Earlier, I visited Chris- _san_ too, and he was quite the mess, so I feared maybe you were the same as well~”

Amehiko raised his eyebrows. “Is that so? ... Is he alright?”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s fine~ He was just so anxious; I was half-worried when he kept expressing an obsessive interest with diving into the ocean, to clear his head. I guess diving is therapeutic for Chris- _san_ ~”

Amehiko smirked. “That definitely sounds like something he’d do. Almost surprised he didn't came in with his wetsuit.”

Sora laughed. He drew closer, observing Amehiko’s reflection in the mirror. He frowned. “You keep working on your tie… Do you need my help with it~?”

“Huh?” Amehiko was nearly startled by the question. “Oh, uh, sure….”

Amehiko turned to face him. Sora pulled at his collar, standing on his tippy-toes to even reach that height. He adjusted it, patting down the shoulder pads as well, before he went for his necktie. Sora’s hand moved expertly.

“It’s a good thing Producer- _san_ let us borrow those suits from our Resort Wedding skit, huh~” he said, humming. “They were rather expensive; it would be such a waste not to use them again~”

“That also means you must have the experience working with it, Kitamura.”

“Hmm, maybe~”

Sora stepped back, releasing his tie. He studied Amehiko’s appearance carefully, making sure everything was perfect. “There we go~” he said at last, smiling.

“Thanks,” Amehiko chuckled. He felt at his tie. “Even now, I’m always counting on you.”

His words trailed off with a melancholy tone. It was both a blessing and a sad revelation: Amehiko treasured Sora's support, at the expense of his own self-loathing. Amehiko knew he still had many ways to go, and yet, he had the gall to ask for Chris’s hand in marriage regardless.

Sora appeared to have sensed his apprehension. (Did he too have a supernatural sense of empathy?) His expression turned more serious.

“I can’t always be guiding you, Amehiko- _san_ ,” he said, without any vague hint of teasing or passive aggression. “I certainly don’t know such adult matters like marriage, at least not for a while. For everything else related to Chris- _san_ , I’m counting on you to guide yourself.”

Amehiko grew quiet, frowning.

“But,” he added, looking warm once more, “I’m sure you’ll do fine without me. As your unitmate, I know better than anyone that you’re really a nice guy who would do whatever it takes to make people happy, including Chris- _san_. Even now, I see you’re already doing a good job on that.”

“Kitamura,” Amehiko gasped.

It was the words he needed to hear: assurance. Before he could even process those feelings, however, there was another knock. Their conversation was cut short as they both glanced toward the door.

“Is the groom ready?” a man said from behind; judging by the voice, it sounded like the wedding planner.

Sora looked back at Amehiko. “Is he~?”

Amehiko thought it over. If he had any reservations, he should voice them now. But after Sora’s pep talk, suddenly, a surge of confidence swept over him, overlaying all his doubts and second-thoughts.

“I am,” he said, smirking.

He left the room, together with Sora. They moved outside, where the wedding would actually take place.

The wedding reception was a sight to behold, especially up close. The Western-inspired scene was lavish with decorations, which only looked more fitting with the wide, clear-blue sea in the background. There was a mix of purple and blue pastel hues that complimented every aspect of its design.

And the audience present made the scene look livelier. Rows of seats were full of numerous family members, both from the Kuzunoha clan and the Koron family. His father and aunt sat at the very front, smiling as they eyed him down the aisle. Meanwhile, Mrs. Koron was sobbing profusely into her napkin, before the wedding even began.

The other idols showed up as well. Every single member of every unit sat with brimming excitement. Shiki especially was nearly bouncing off his seat; Minori was snapping many pictures; Kei was surprisingly wide awake and attentive; Asselin was politely quiet; Ren and Takeru were both on their very best behavior. Even Teru gave a thumbs up. Ken and the producer were also sitting next to them, representing the rest of the staff at 315 Productions.

The only exception was Sora, who was serving as both Amehiko and Chris’s best man. He stood beside Amehiko as they stepped near the podium with the priest, holding onto a golden bouquet.

And of course, there was Chris.

Just as everyone settled down, the music playing up with the dramatics, Chris entered the scene at last. He dressed in his lavender suit, his expression almost mirroring the gentle and genuine face he displayed in his role of the wedding commercial shoot. It was almost surprising to realize how, according to Sora, he had a very different mindset shortly under an hour or so ago. Perhaps whatever Sora said to him magically cured his nerves, as it did for Amehiko.

Yet, it felt like Amehiko was looking at him for the very first time. As soon as his eyes locked with Chris, something _moved_ him. Everything around him suddenly muted to a fog, his mind and heart only fixated on Chris. It truly felt like he was the most beautiful man in the world at that moment. If it weren’t for formalities, he would have half the mind to rush and kiss him right here and then.

But, he remained patient as Chris slowly joined him in front of the priest. He listened attentively to the priest's entire speech—a feat that was remarkable, for he watched Chris the entire time doing so. His heart was beating rapidly, and he started to feel the sweat drenching his back the longer it went on, and still, he waited.

When the priest asked for them to declare their vows, they each spoke with such power and energy. Once all was finally said and done—and thankfully no one daring to speak up against their unison—it was time for the conclusive kiss to seal the deal.

Amehiko took Chris’s hands and held them for dear life. He was still too spellbound by the euphoria of Chris's presence to kiss right away. He waited, breathing deeply, and Chris mirrored him in turn.

Sora faced away, brushing a hand over his eyes. Mrs. Koron cried louder. Even from the back, Amehiko could hear Hayato wailing.

Chris’s eyes were welling as well. “I’ve waited so long for this moment,” he whispered, nearly choking.

“Me too,” he admitted.

“I love you, so very much, Amehiko.”

“And I love you, Chris Koron,” he said, without any hesitation.

At last, they drew close and kissed firmly, Amehiko nearly dipping Chris. It was a simple kiss, much like their many other kisses, and yet, nothing felt as gratifying as this one. The sparks were truly flying—both in a literal sense, with the audience cheering in the back as well as the oceans splashing, as well as the figurative sense, in his own heart and mind. 

At that moment, even Amehiko joined Chris in tears.


	31. (Special) "Amehiko's Birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Amehiko's birthday (2018)

It was hard to forget a birthday when it fell under a holiday. Though, to Amehiko, Halloween was the more important occasion.

Amehiko had an odd relationship when it came to his actual date of birth. He didn’t hate birthdays, though he reached the prime years where birthdays served more as reminders of his pressing age, rather than something worthy of celebration. Even people’s well wishes didn’t weird him out nor upset him—he just felt such kind words weren’t required.

As a child, he remembered birthdays were always quiet and closed off. He didn’t have friends, so no one outside his family even knew when his birthday was. At home, coming from a very traditional Japanese household, his actual birthday was hardly anything special, as they considered New Year's the real change of age. A small prayer at a shrine, a feast, and gentle exchanges were the only means of celebration. As an adult, nothing had changed since, except the fact that he was barely home, always working long nights to clean up the messes from trick-or-treaters.

Today was no exception. In fact, at 315 Productions, no one really acknowledged his birthday at all this year. There was an ongoing Halloween event so everyone’s minds were more focused on their idol work, as well as their own plans for the holiday. Amongst his unitmates, Chris was too busy  finishing his costume, and Sora had to cram for an exam.

He was fine with that, however. He wasn’t anything special, truthfully.

That night, Amehiko arrived back home late. On top of his rigorous idol work, he cleaned up a lot of messes today. Even though it was his birthday, he had no desire to do anything to personally celebrate. The only thing he looked forward to as soon as he entered those doors was dropping straight on a bed and passing out.

He opened the door, sluggishly stepping in, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m home,” he murmured, not caring if anyone was actually listening.

The house was dark. Amehiko figured his aunt was away mediating, while his father exorcising in sync with her. He removed his shoes before reaching for the light switch.

As soon as the lights flickered on, suddenly a loud, popping sound echoed throughout the empty house. The noise startled Amehiko from taking another step. The sight was just as unexpected; confetti sprinkled the air, and someone’s hand was near his face, holding a party popper. The room was also decorated with balloons and banners.

“Surprise!” a chorus of voices clamored.

Amehiko blinked rapidly, too dumbfounded to speak.

In front of him, he saw several people lined up: Chris, Sora, Producer, as well as his aunt and father.

“Happy day of birth, Amehiko- _san_ ~” Sora said, humming as he stretched out a banner. On it was a haiku, with little kitsune drawings decorating the borders. “Enjoy these words, both verbal and written~”

“Happy birthday, Amehiko!” Chris added. He handed Amehiko a gift wrapped in pretty blue paper. “I hope you love this! Sora and I both chipped in to buy this for you.”

“Don't worry, it’s only 45 percent ocean-related,” Sora teased.

 The producer approached Amehiko as well, holding onto the blown-out party-popper. He smiled, creating an air of professionalism. “This is from all of us at 315 Productions. Happy birthday, Kuzunoha- _san_.”

“Producer?” Amehiko gasped. “You too?”

“I apologize for the shock we must have given you,” he said, giving a sheepish laugh. “Normally, we would celebrate at our office. But, since it was Halloween, we thought of trying a little ‘Trick-or-Treat’ of our own.”

“You have your tall blond friend to thank for that idea,” his aunt snickered, raising her sleeve to cover her devilish grin.

“O-Oh, please, it was really nothing,” Chris laughed awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Amehiko, with the warmest, affectionate smile. “I only was thinking of a special way to celebrate for Amehiko this year….”

“Koron,” Amehiko murmured, feeling his cheeks feel a tinge of heat.

“It’s a rather clever twist on the word ‘special’,” his aunt said. “I like that.”

“I didn’t think you were the sort to celebrate like a child, Auntie,” Amehiko said, in both awe and a little tease.

“I don’t,” she admitted. She laughed softly. “But I certainly couldn’t pass an opportunity to surprise you. I do need to keep my youth up, after all.”

“You’re still younger than me,” his father added, sighing. He looked straight at Amehiko. “I apologize for the unexpected welcome back home, Amehiko. I’m afraid this won’t be your last surprise, however." 

"What do you mean?" Amehiko asked.

"Your friends have opened my mind that our times are changing. We should celebrate your birthday on this day, for now on. It's what you deserve after everything.”

Amehiko gaped. “Father….”

He pursed his lips. So many emotions were swimming through his head, and he didn’t have the time nor the privacy to process it all. He felt overwhelmed with so much good fortune, leaving him breathless. Yet, everyone was staring back at him, anticipating his reaction. He had to say something.

“Thank you, everyone,” Amehiko murmured, trying his best to keep his usual aloofness in his voice. “I’m quite surprised that you….”

He kept staring at everyone’s smiling faces. Suddenly, his vision of them turned blurry. He rubbed his left eye, figuring confetti simply fell into it.

He tried again, his voice crackling. “T-That you all…..”

His bottom lip was trembling. He couldn't finish his sentence.

“Amehiko,” Chris gasped.

Sora widened his eyes. “Amehiko- _san_ ….”

He was surprised by their alarm. It took him a moment to realize why: a tear was trickling down his face.

“Sorry,” he murmured, rushing to rub it off.

Rather than accept his apology and brush it off as he hoped, Sora and Chris both promptly moved in and hugged him, squeezing him tightly until he almost suffocated. The other adults watched from afar, moved by the spectacle.

“I’m truly fortunate to have you all,” Amehiko muttered, finally controlling his voice enough to give proper thanks.

“And we’re equally blessed to have you,” Chris murmured.

At last, Amehiko smiled, perhaps the brightest he's had in months. "Thank you." 

Maybe Halloween was starting to have a little more meaning after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the final drabble. I didn't think I'd ever get this far lol... But I'm so happy to have done it and completed. It really helped me get out of my comfort zone and try new things. I'm actually a bit sad finally finishing this... And I love this ship even more now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
